Rewrite the stars - What if it's us fanfic
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Suite fictive du roman "What if it's Us" de Becky Albertalli et Adam Silvera. Cela fait désormais 2 ans qu'Arthur et Ben ne se sont pas revus. Ils ont beau continuer à s'aimer de toutes leurs forces, cette distance commence à les tuer. L'univers voulait-il à ce point les séparer ? Et s'ils réécrivaient les étoiles. Et si une nouvelle page se tournait dans leur histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et tous !_

_J'ai adoré le roman "Pourquoi pas nous ?" [What if it's us] de Becky Albertalli (Love, Simon) et Adam Silvera (Et ils meurent tous les deux à la fin). C'est un roman qui m'aura profondément marqué tant par son histoire que par ses personnages, mais en arrivant au bout, il m'est venu un petit goût de "non, on ne peut pas nous abandonne là-dessus !". Du coup, comme cette fin ouverte me bouleversait trop, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite suite pour Arthur et Ben qui, je l'espère, sera le plus respectueux possible du travail et des personnages des auteurs. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Résumé (plus complet) :_

_Cela fait bientôt deux ans depuis cet été fabuleux où Arthur et Ben se sont rencontrés à New-York. Mais aussi près de deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas revus physiquement._

_Toujours profondément attachés l'un à l'autres, aucun ne veut cesser de croire que l'univers les a fait se rencontrer pour une bonne raison. Seulement, Arthur commence à ne plus supporter cette distance et s'agace de se voir bloquer parce qu'il s'interdit toutes autres options. _

_Frustration renforcée le jour où Ben se voit proposer un contrat d'édition pour son roman et qu'il comprend que ce dernier sera d'autant moins présent pour lui avec les obligations que cela entrainera._

_Mais Ben y voit quant à lui un moyen de se rapprocher d'Arthur. Y parviendra-t-il avant que celui-ci ne tourne la page et s'engage avec un autre ? _

_Arriveront-ils à se retrouver avant que l'univers n'écrive une nouvelle page pour eux ? Ou était-ce là le plan depuis le début ?_

* * *

**Chapitre un**

_Deux mois après la fin_

* * *

**Arthur**

Décidément, je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Cela a beau faire presque deux ans, je ne parviens toujours pas à réaliser. C'est pareil tous les maudits matins de ma vie depuis cet été qui a été le plus beau et le pire de ma vie.

Chaque nuit ou presque, je m'endors en m'imaginant ses bras, sa peau, son odeur, le son de sa voix, son souffle dans mes cheveux. Et chaque matin je me réveille pour réaliser que ce n'était rien d'autre que mon imagination, mes souvenirs qui me tourmentent. Je suis seul dans mon lit, dans mon dortoir de _Middletown_.

Avec lenteur et en grognant un peu, je me redresse en cherchant mes lunettes tout en tâchant de désarmer mon réveil sur mon téléphone. D'un œil encore brumeux, je constate que je suis seul dans la chambre. Mon colocataire est plutôt du genre lève-tôt pour aller faire un foutu jogging matinal, tandis que moi, depuis quelque temps, je ne me sens plus d'énergie.

Ouais, moi, Arthur Seuss qui n'ai plus d'énergie, je sais, ça a de quoi paraître étonnant, mais je ne sais pas… c'est comme si toutes mes forces s'épuisaient dans un combat qui pourtant, je le sais, est vain.

Je sors du lit et me glisse jusqu'à mon bureau tout en commençant sérieusement à me dire que je ne me facilite décidément pas la tâche. Là, mes yeux tombent directement sur cet aimant touristique qui porte _son_ nom. Trois lettres superposées devant une image de la Statue de la Liberté.

_BEN_.

Je soupire et repousse le pincement qui tiraille mon cœur. Respire, aller, respire.

Sérieusement, je me trouve pathétique. Ça fait maintenant presque deux ans qu'on ne s'est plus revus physiquement. Je sais que notre histoire était puissante, que je l'ai aimé à crever, que c'était mon premier amour, mon premier amant, mais à un moment il faudrait tout de même que je me fasse une putain de raison non ?

On a rompu à la fin de ce merveilleux été. C'était la rupture la plus belle est épique qu'on pouvait s'imaginer, et dans le fond on savait tous les deux, lui comme moi, que ça ne pourrait probablement jamais marcher au-delà de ce petit mois que j'ai passé auprès de lui à New-York. On le savait et on a quand même pris le risque de tomber en amour si fort. Mais je ne sais pas, je crois qu'au fond de moi je pensais que ce serait plus facile. Je pense que j'imaginais que ce serait comme dans les films où on finirait par se poursuivre à l'autre bout du pays.

Soit lui venant me chercher devant chez moi à Milton_, _soit moi craquant et sautant dans le premier avion venu, lui préparant un jeu d'enveloppes comme il m'avait fait pour mon départ qui l'aurait conduit là où notre histoire s'était interrompue – devant son lycée de rattrapage – pour reprendre à ce moment. On se regarde, on s'embrasse et les violons démarrent sur _histoire éternelle_ de la Belle et la Bête et on termine sur un gros texte « et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours….

Je crois vraiment que je regarde beaucoup trop de comédie romantique, ça altère mon imagination.

Malheureusement la vie n'est pas une foutue comédie romantique, je l'ai appris à mes dépend. De manière plus réaliste, j'avoue que j'ai eu souhaité durant mon année de terminale que ma mère soit transférée définitivement dans les bureaux newyorkais de l'agence où elle bosse. Mais ça n'aurait rien changé au problème que je visais une université loin de cette ville (même si finalement je n'ai pas réussi à entrer à Yale et que je suis toujours sur leur liste d'attente).

Ainsi, finalement, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se revoir avec Ben. Et c'est une torture, j'avoue. Surtout qu'on a été assez bête pour décider de rester en contact via message et facetime. On s'appelle plusieurs fois par mois et revoir son visage, entendre sa voix, discuter avec lui est toujours un bonheur, mais qui est toujours suivi d'un vide immense.

J'ai eu songé à tout laisser tomber, j'avoue. À arrêter de l'appeler, lui dire que c'était terminé, que je ne supportais plus qu'on continue comme ça, que d'être simplement son ami – son _meilleur_ ami – tout savoir de sa vie sans plus en faire réellement partie était trop dur, une véritable torture. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'y résoudre. J'ai peur que la douleur de ne plus jamais le voir soit pire encore que celle de le voir de loin, qu'il ne fasse plus jamais partie de ma vie.

Pourtant, j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé de toutes mes forces de me contenter de cette situation. De me dire que, ok, voilà, c'était une passe, la rencontre qu'il fallait au moment où il fallait. Que l'univers – cet enfoiré – nous avait fait nous rencontrer pour que l'on appartienne au monde de l'autre mais nous avait séparés par ce qu'il avait un meilleur plan pour nos fins heureuses.

Pour ça, j'ai tenté de vivre à fond, de continuer d'avancer. Je me suis pleinement concentré sur mes études, je me suis lancé à fond dans la vie étudiante avec des soirées, des activités de groupe (la chorale c'est vraiment le top et ça me permets d'oublier quelques heures mes tourments, j'avoue), de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. J'ai même flirté avec quelques mecs, échanger des baisers avec eux, j'ai même couché une fois avec un gars super sympa et sexy… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en suis senti terriblement coupable le lendemain, même si c'était bon.

Enfin, pas aussi bon que ma première fois. Il faut dire que Ben avait mis la barre très haute ce jour-là (et je ne parle pas de la sienne, de barre… enfin si, un peu… rhaaa, excusez-moi je me sens perdu dans mes pensées !), je crois que je l'en remercie infiniment mais que je lui en veux aussi pour ça, parce que du coup j'ai peur que plus jamais personne ne me fasse me sentir si comblé. Mais bref.

Et le pire, c'est que malgré tout cela, malgré tous ces efforts que j'essaie de déployer pour aller de l'avant, pour vivre dans « l'après-Ben », pour poursuivre ma route et tenter de tout de même être heureux… bein je n'y arrive pas.

En dehors de tout cela, j'ai même essayé des trucs plus chelou pour passer à autre choses. J'ai tenté de trouver sur Google comment faire taire ses sentiments. J'ai tenté des formules et des potions bizarre proposées par le groupe de pseudo magiciens que forme l'une des fraternités du collège, j'ai voulu essayer l'hypnose (mais je suis parti en courant parce que j'ai flippé que le thérapeute spécialisé ne soit un charlatan qui m'aurait fait les poche durant la séance).

Y a plus que le vaudou, la trépanation, ou devenir un foutu vampire de _Vampire Diaries _pour faire taire mes sentiments que je n'ai pas essayé. Et j'ai franchement de sérieux doutes sur les trois techniques.

Enfin voilà quoi. Tout ça pour dire que ouais, ces temps je suis épuisé parce que je passe 99% de mon temps de repos à imaginer comment m'empêcher 99% de mon temps à penser à Ben et au fait que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été lésé par l'univers.

Si je l'attrape celui-là, je lui tords le cou. J'ai le sentiment que ces derniers temps j'ai perdu une partie de moi en chemin. Mon optimisme et ma fois en tout ça. Parce que sérieux, si le plan s'était de me faire vivre le grand amour pour me le reprendre et me dire « tu l'as vécu, t'y a goutter, maintenant c'est fini », bein merci quoi, mais je m'en serais presque passé à ce tarif-là.

Tandis que je ressasse tout cela en continuant de fixer l'aimant – je regarderais bien volontiers la photo de notre dernier baiser aussi, mais je l'ai confinée dans le tiroir depuis quelque temps car elle m'est devenue un peu douloureuse, une notification apparait sur mon téléphone, et mon cœur rate un bond.

_Ben __: Salut Arthur, j'ai une putain de super grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je sais que tu es en cours aujourd'hui, mais FaceTime moi quand tu as un moment, c'est important et je voulais le partager avec toi en priorité. _Smiley heureux, smiley qui rougi.

Je regarde cela et mon cœur se serre. Sérieux, pourquoi chaque fois que je pense le plus à lui, il m'écrit. Est-ce que c'est un signe ? Ou encore une foutue farce de l'univers ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère vraiment que bientôt je pourrais passer à autre chose.

Bien que l'envie de lui répondre tout de suite me brûle de l'intérieur et que contenir cette envie soit douloureux (j'ai l'impression que tout en moi brûle et que je ne respire plus), je tente de me tenir à mes bonnes résolutions d'il y a quelques semaines… petit à petit, moins l'appeler et ne plus avoir l'air d'attendre chacun de ses appels comme un junkie en manque.

Prenant une profonde respiration, je repose le téléphone sur le bureau, prend ma trousse de toilettes dans le placard, et décide d'aller d'abord me laver avant de lui donner signe de vie.

Et vu l'heure, je crois que j'aurais meilleurs temps d'aller en cours avant également.

C'est terrible, mais je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix si je veux un jour guérir. Ben est ma drogue, et je dois essayer de décrocher, absolument.

oOoOoOo

**Ben **

Je suis chez moi assis à mon bureau devant mon PC et je n'arrête pas de regarder mon téléphone toutes les dix secondes. Mon cœur bat trop vite. J'alterne entre joie, stress, jubilation, terreur.

Sérieux, je pourrais crever en cet instant je pense tellement je ressens d'émotion. J'ai l'impression d'être en apnée, de ne pas respirer depuis au moins dix minutes tellement ce qui est en train de m'arriver est dingue.

Je relis encore et encore les mots qui s'étalent devant moi sur l'écran de mon ordinateur et je retiens un rire nerveux, mon pied tapotant à un rythme effréné sur le sol. Il faut absolument que je me calme.

Nouveau regard à mon téléphone. Pas de réponses. Enfer.

Ce qui m'arrive en cet instant et assez horrible, autant que génial. J'ai reçu un mail ce matin qui a mon avis pourrait bien chambouler toute mon existence et je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de pouvoir le partager avec Arthur. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir lui téléphoner en FaceTime, là, maintenant tout de suite, mais je sais qu'à cette heure-ci il doit déjà être en train d'aller en cours à Middletown.

Pour dire vrai, je devrais moi aussi normalement déjà être dans le métro pour aller à la fac, mais en toute honnêteté, je crois que même si j'y allais, je n'arriverais juste pas à suivre les cours aujourd'hui. Vu ce qui m'arrive.

Mes yeux glissent de mon écran de téléphone à celui de l'ordinateur, puis remonte sur la paroi de mon bureau. J'y vois en tout premier lieu le petit amant attrape touriste qui porte le nom d'Arthur, jumeau de celui que je lui ai offert et qui montre l'Empire State Building en arrière-plan, ainsi que la photo qu'on avait prise le jour de son anniversaire, cet été-là.

Voir son visage me fout un frisson. Pas un mauvais, un d'attendrissement. Son visage tout enfantin, ses yeux d'un bleu si particulier qu'il est unique, ses lèvres fines qui me donneraient juste envie de traverser le miroir du papier pour pouvoir les embrasser, l'envie de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras.

Soupir. C'est une torture de le savoir si loin. J'ai tellement prié l'univers au début pour qu'un miracle se produise, que sa mère soit mutée définitivement ici, à New York. J'ai même odieusement espéré qu'il foire sa dernière année de lycée pour qu'il soit obligé de se rabattre sur une fac moins prestigieuse et décide de venir ici. Et je m'en suis terriblement voulu, alors j'ai été soulagé quand j'ai su qu'il avait réussi son année.

Voyant ses deux seules vraies grandes possibilités pour qu'il revienne ne pas se concrétiser, petit à petit j'ai dû revoir mes espoirs à la baisse et ne plus compter que sur l'idée qu'il viendrait peut-être à nouveau pour l'été, ou les vacances scolaire ou…

Mais rien n'y a fait, il était beaucoup trop débordé, et je pense que d'une certaine manière, même si on reste sans cesse en contact et qu'on s'est plusieurs fois avoué penser encore fort à l'autre, Arthur essaie d'éviter de souffrir en me revoyant.

Je suis certain qu'il en meurt d'envie (moi aussi), mais c'est vrai que ce serait une torture plus qu'autre chose de se revoir juste pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Seulement, même si nous avons tous les deux consciences de cela – au point que, même s'il m'arrive d'avoir un _crush _rapide sur un mec mignon, je n'ai encore jamais ré-embrassé ou accepté de sortir avec personne depuis ce jour où nos mains se sont séparées.

Pourquoi ? Je sais pourtant qu'Arthur lui ne se prive pas de son côté. Est-ce que ça me blesse ? Oui un peu, mais je ne veux rien lui interdire, nous ne sommes plus ensemble concrètement. Je ne voudrais surtout pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie, faire ses expériences. Et je veux le soutenir.

C'est pour ça que j'accepte sans broncher quand il me raconte chaque détail de ses rencontres avec cet air de petit garçon coupable qui le rend si craquant et me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, le protéger (et le garder pour moi un peu aussi, j'avoue).

En pensant à tout cela, je soupire profondément en me laissant aller en arrière dans mon siège. Il me manque, c'est un fait. J'aimerais vraiment continuer à croire indéfiniment que l'univers nous réserve le meilleur. Mais c'est dur de ne pas douter lorsque l'absence est si pesante et les questions sur l'avenir si nombreuses.

Je regarde à nouveau mon téléphone avec un espoir stupide et retombe dans la réalité. Je SAIS qu'il ne va pas m'appeler de suite. Déjà à cause des cours, vraiment. Mais aussi parce que, et ça, ça m'inquiète déjà un peu plus, depuis quelques semaines, il ne répond plus dans l'instant. Il m'a même une fois oublié pendant trois jours alors que je lui avais fait plein d'appels en absences.

Peut-être n'est-ce rien. C'est vrai qu'on approche de la fin de l'année scolaire, il doit avoir beaucoup à faire avec les cours – plus que chez nous j'imagine – et le chœur dont il fait partie doit être en pleine période des championnats collégiaux. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai tout de même un petit pincement au cœur et un léger pressentiment depuis quelques jours.

Bon, je vais essayer de ne pas devenir parano. Encore une fois, nous ne sommes plu ensemble, il faut que je me le mette définitivement en tête. S'il n'a pas envie de me répondre ou qu'il se concentre sur autre chose… ou quelqu'un d'autre (cette pensée me tire une grimace), je n'ai pas à le blâmer.

Mais bon, j'avoue que je suis un peu déçu parce que la nouvelle que je veux lui annoncer le concerne dans un certain sens. Puisque d'un point de vu objectif cela ne se serait pas réalisé s'il ne m'avait pas forcé à publier sur _wattpad_ mon roman de fantasy : _La Mêlée des mages maléfiques._

C'est grâce à lui, mon premier vrai lecteur et mon plus grand fan, que j'ai osé l'exposer au public. M'exposer moi, par extension. Et il a bien fait car, même si j'étais terrifié je l'admets, mon histoire a rencontré un vrai franc succès.

Il y a deux mois je dépassais les 50'000 lecteurs alors que j'ai commencé à publier en janvier. Et aujourd'hui on est proches des 110'000. Un petit miracle. Ok ce ne sera jamais autant que certain auteur de bestseller que j'admire, comme Becky Albertalli ou Adam Silvera, ou ma déesse J. K. Rowling, mais je trouve que c'est un bon début pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'ambition à la base de le partager.

Tout cela, et ce qui s'apprête à suivre, je le lui dois entièrement et d'ailleurs, c'est bien à lui que je le dédierais quand il sera…

Oh mon Dieu ! Rien que de penser le mot me fout un coup de je ne sais quoi à mi-chemin entre la joie suprême et le stress intense. Je retourne lire le mail que j'ai reçu tôt ce matin et qui me fait ressentir tout cela et me donne envie de l'appeler.

Sur mon écran, là, sans blague, s'étale un mail de la part d'Harriett. On ne se parle plus beaucoup depuis la fin du lycée, mais il nous arrive parfois encore de s'écrire. Et là, elle m'annonce une foutue bon-sang de bonne nouvelle.

_Salut Ben, comment vas-tu depuis le temps._

_Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles plus tôt, mais j'ai été très occupée à faire la promotion de plusieurs marques._

Je souris. Harriett a réussi le lycée, mais elle ne s'est pas inscrite à l'université. Durant notre année de terminale, son Instagram à encore plus explosé en termes d'abonnements et comme elle recevait de plus en plus de propositions de sponsoring et de partenariats, elle a décidé de se consacrer uniquement à cela car les revenus engendrés lui suffisent.

On vit vraiment dans un monde un peu bizarre quand je pense à cela, mais passons, je lis la suite, car c'est cela qui est intéressant.

_Ecoute, tu sais que je suis ton histoire sur _Wattpad_ et que je l'ai adorée et que j'en ai fait la promotion autour de moi (tu me rappelleras de te facturer mes honoraire _[smiley qui rigole]_ non, je plaisante c'était avec plaisir _[smiley qui fait un clin d'œil]_. _

_Enfin, bref. Récemment, j'ai eu plusieurs partenariats avec un éditeur pour promouvoir certains livres de son catalogue sur mon Insta._ _J'avoue que sur le coup j'ai hésité parce que c'est pas trop mon truc, mais j'ai cru y voir une opportunité._

En lisant cette phrase je l'imagine surtout refusant jusqu'au moment où on lui a mis un chiffre à trois zéro sous les yeux et que l'égoïsme c'est transformé en signature direct avec un sourire charmeur. Elle croit que je ne la connais pas ?

_Pour moi comme pour toi. Je m'explique : j'ai profité de cette rencontre pour leur parler de toi, de ton travail avec ton roman et du petit succès que tu rencontres et je crois que j'ai réussi à plutôt bien te vendre, parce qu'ils m'ont rappelé hier soir et figures-toi qu'ils sont super intéressés à te rencontrer pour parler d'une éventuelle collaboration pour une publication chez eux._

_Je ne leur ai pas donné directement ton numéro parce que je ne savais pas si ça te ferait plaisir ou non, mais je leur ai promis de te passer leurs coordonnées. Je t'ai scanné la carte de mon contact là-bas._

_A toi de jouer maintenant, Monsieur le futur écrivain _[smiley clin d'œil, smiley clin d'œil, smiley clin d'œil].

Je souris à pleines dents désormais, le cœur battant la chamade. Sérieux, si j'avais Harriett sous la main, je crois que je le serrerais si fort dans mes bras qu'elle en décéderait. Elle n'a même pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Mais bon, attention, je respire pour me calmer. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un contact potentiel avec un éditeur que cela signifie que quoi que ce soit est gagné d'avance. Ils veulent me rencontrer pour parler de mon projet et d'une _éventuelle _collaboration (j'essaie d'appuyer sur les mots dans ma tête pour ne pas partir en vrille trop vite), ça ne signifie pas que ça aboutira à un contrat.

Je reprends mon téléphone. Arthur ne m'a toujours pas répondu. D'ailleurs d'après ce que je vois sur Whatsapp, il n'a même pas encore ouvert mon message. Petit coup qui me fait redescendre.

Bon, ok. Je regarde l'heure. Déjà presque dix heures. Mes yeux vont du nom d'Arthur dans mes contacts, à celui du contact à la maison d'édition sur mon PC. J'ai un dilemme. J'aurais vraiment aimé infiniment raconter cette immense bonne nouvelle à Arthur avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, parce que je crois que j'ai besoin qu'il me dise que c'est mérité et que je peux y arriver, mais plus j'attends pour appeler, et plus j'ai l'air de ne pas être intéressé, non ?

Je sais que j'ai une manie à toujours tout faire à la bourre et à être en retard au moindre rendez-vous – même si je me suis bien amélioré en deux ans – mais là ce n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas le moment de merdé.

Bon, ok, je prends plusieurs respirations, tente de calmer mon cœur qui va bientôt exploser dans ma poitrine, et commence à composer d'un doigt tremblant le numéro du mec de contact.

J'hésite plusieurs minutes, me demande si je ne devrais pas attendre, mais à la réflexion, plus j'attends et moins j'aurais le courage de le faire. D'un coup, j'appuie sur le bouton d'appel, plaque le téléphone à mon oreille, prêt à vomir tellement je suis nerveux, et attend que ça décroche.

Est-ce que l'univers m'a prévu un truc cool sur ce coup-ci ?

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début d'accroche ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

* * *

**Arthur**

Je sors des cours en évitant soigneusement de croiser Samuel, le jeune mec avec qui j'ai flirté pendant quelques temps et avec qui j'ai… enfin, vous voyez quoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais rien que d'y penser, ça me fout un coup de chaleur – parce que c'était vraiment super, y a rien à redire là-dessus, surtout qu'en plus il est putain de sexy – et en même temps ça me tue de l'intérieur.

J'ai un sentiment étrange de culpabilité à chaque fois que je rencontre, que j'embrasse ou que je… passe à l'acte avec un mec. Ça me fait toujours le coup. Sur le moment, j'en ai hyper envie, je pense que c'est à cause des hormones qui prennent le pas sur mon cerveau rationnel, mais ensuite, une fois que c'est fait, je me rappelle de Ben et… je panique, je culpabilise, je m'enfuis et je repousse l'autre sans lui laisser la moindre chance de comprendre.

Tout en regagnant le dortoir où se trouve ma chambre pour aller me changer avant de partir à la répétition de la chorale, je regarde mon téléphone. J'ai toujours le message de Ben de ce matin dans mes notifications.

Voir son nom, penser à lui, comme je l'expliquais précédemment, devient de plus en plus un tourment pour moi. Raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai pas encore répondu, même si j'aurais franchement eu le temps cet après-midi. Mais je ne peux quand même pas l'ignorer gratuitement indéfiniment, même si j'essaie de me distancer de lui.

Un texto arrive sur mon portable. Samuel me demande si tout va bien. Je ne l'ai pas rappelé après l'autre nuit et il s'inquiète. Et il adorerait qu'on se revoit. Il précise qu'on n'est pas obligé de se voir pour le faire, mais que même juste boire un verre lui ferait plaisir. Il m'embrasse.

Je décide de l'ignorer pour l'instant, je n'ai pas la tête à cela.

Tout en arrivant dans ma chambre, où je constate avec bonheur que mon coloc n'est pas encore là, je lance une conversation FaceTime. Ben ne met même pas trois secondes à décrocher, ce qui me rassure dans un sens car ça continue de me prouver qu'au moins je ne suis pas le seul à encore être accros. Et ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne nouvelle.

En tout cas, je dois supposer que celle que Ben veut m'annoncer doit être excellente car il sourit comme jamais et HO MON DIEU ça y'est je craque et j'oublie toutes mes défenses.

\- Salut Roi Arturo, me lance-t-il d'un ton chantant.

\- Hello, mon Ben-Jamin, je lui réponds.

Ses yeux, ses tâches de rousseurs, sa bouche à la Emma Watson… HAAAA ! Pitié, faites-moi vite penser à autre chose sinon mon sang va descendre là où il ne faudrait pas !

\- Quoi de neuf ? me demande-t-il.

\- Bof, rien de spécial.

\- Vraiment ? De ta part c'est surprenant, s'étonne-t-il avec une moue à tomber.

Je me sens subitement assez mal, parce que là, je me force, encore et encore, à ne pas déverser sur lui un flot de paroles ininterrompues. Il est la personne avec qui j'aimerais pouvoir tout partager de ma vie, chaque instant, chaque détail, dans la seconde où ça arrive. Sauf que j'ai décidé d'essayer de prendre plus de distance car je ne sais pas si c'est très sain. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter le sentiment de frustration.

Tout se dire, tout savoir l'un de l'autre, comme si on était toujours « nous » alors que clairement nous ne le sommes plus et qui sait si un jour nous pourrons l'être à nouveau ? C'est du masochisme de très haut vol. Voilà pourquoi depuis quelques temps je ne lui dis plus tout. D'ailleurs, je ne lui ai pas raconté pour ce qui s'est passé avec Samuel.

D'une, parce que ça me concerne moi et ma culpabilité. Et ensuite parce que j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de le faire souffrir si je lui avoue que j'ai sauté le pas avec un autre que lui. Peur à en crever que s'il apprend ça lui aussi commence à se désintéresser de moi. Je sais, c'est assez antinomique.

D'un côté j'aimerais me détacher de Ben parce qu'être loin de lui me tue à petit feu, mais en même temps je suis terrorisé de souffrir encore plus si ça arrivait réellement.

Ben doit sentir mon trouble (ou le voir sur mon visage puisqu'il paraît qu'on peut y lire comme dans un livre ouvert) et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va bien ? interroge-t-il à nouveau, un peu inquiet.

\- Oui… non, enfin je ne sais pas trop.

Je secoue la tête et ferme les yeux. C'est la vérité, je suis totalement paumé et je ne sais plus à quoi j'en suis. J'enchaine pourtant :

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste ces derniers jours, y a beaucoup à faire et à penser ici.

\- Tu t'inquiètes encore de savoir si tu vas enfin pouvoir aller à Yale ?

Ha oui, c'est vrai, y a encore ça. Pour dire vrai ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête. Je crois que je suis toujours sur la liste d'attente parce que je n'ai pas re-eu de nouvelles de leur part. Et pour dire la vérité je m'en fiche de plus en plus parce que finalement, ici ou là-bas, le problème ne change pas. Ben est loin de moi.

\- Oui, un peu.

Pourquoi je mens sur ça en fait ? Pourquoi je pars en vrille comme ça ? Ce n'est pas que je veuille lui mentir, mais je cache une vérité par un mensonge. C'est comme si je cherchais n'importe quel prétexte pour éviter qu'il me demande trop comment je vais. Sinon je risquerais de fondre en larmes et de lui dire que c'est vraiment de plus en plus insupportable.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va jouer, se veut-il rassurant. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un mec aussi intelligent que toi.

\- N'exagère pas, dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

\- Mais si, tu as bien réussi à faire réviser un cancre comme moi. Tout t'est possible.

_Tout sauf t'avoir auprès de moi_, je pense avec amertume.

\- Espérons que tu aies raison. Mais bon, mes soucis n'ont rien de grave (j'essaie de m'en convaincre moi-même). Mais toi, racontes, il parait que tu avais une nouvelle super-importante à me dire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il se redresse dans son lit (ce qui me force à essayer de penser à tout sauf à ce lit) et se cale bien contre les coussins.

\- Tu es prêt, tiens-toi bien, me déclare-il.

Il laisse couler quelques secondes pour se donner un effet, prend une grande inspiration, et lâche sa bombe.

\- J'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec un éditeur pour _La Mêlée des magiciens maléfiques_ !

Je ne bronche pas sur l'instant car il faut le temps que l'information parvienne bien à mon cerveau. Lorsque c'est fait, j'ouvre de grands-yeux et éclate de joie :

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je crois que je vais _peut-être_ être édité.

\- Non ?! Sérieux !

\- Sérieux.

\- Mais c'est trop giga méga super cool ! Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Grace à toi, dit-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir rougir.

\- Non mais sérieusement.

\- Je suis sérieux, répète-t-il. Sans toi pour me donner confiance en moi et pour me forcer à publier sur internet, je n'aurais jamais été repérer.

Je bombe le torse et fais le beau, ce qui le fait rire.

\- Et aussi un peu grâce à Harriett si je voulais être honnête.

\- Ah bon ? je m'étonne.

Il m'explique alors ce que son amie new-yorkaise à fait pour lui et je me dis qu'elle mériterait une montagne de fleurs pour le geste qu'elle a fait. J'écoute alors Ben me faire le récit exhaustif de tout ce qu'il a pu apprendre en une journée sur ce futur éditeur potentiel, tout ce qu'il imagine de comment ça va se passer, des rêves qu'il a pour la suite.

Et c'est étrange, mais plus il entre dans ces détails-là, et plus je me sens mal. Attention qu'on ne me fasse pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je suis aux anges pour lui. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de constater que tout ce qu'il est en train de me raconter implique de rester à New-York.

Sauf pour la promotion, mais quand il m'évoque les endroits où il aimerait aller en dédicaces ou en salons, il ne cite pas une seul fois des endroits proches de moi. Que ce soit Yale, Milton ou Middletown.

Ce qui veut dire que là, il est en train de se projeter dans un avenir radieux… sans moi.

Cette pensée me pince brutalement le cœur, me donne presque envie de pleurer, mais je m'efforce de continuer à lui sourire comme je peux et à ne pas laisser mon amertume lui gâcher cet instant.

Sauf que là ça dure, encore et encore, et je sens que les larmes risquent d'arriver tout soudainement sans prévenir. Aussi, je l'écourte soudain en faisant semblant de regarder ma montre.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi (et c'est vrai), mais là je vais devoir te laisser je suis désolé.

\- Oh oui, tes répétitions du chœur, pardon !

Il connaît par cœur mon emploi du temps et ce constat rend le fait qu'il ne pense pas à moi dans ces projets futurs encore plus ironiques et dévastateurs pour moi.

\- Oui, excuse, je te laisse maintenant. A la prochaine.

\- Prends soin de toi.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en ajouter plus et je boucle en plaquant mon téléphone sur ma poitrine, tout contre mon cœur. J'ai tous les muscles de mon corps qui se tendent brusquement, les paupières fermées à me les déchirer, et un sanglot muet éclate dans ma gorge tandis que les larmes se mettent vraiment à dégringoler le long de mes joues.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux sur le plancher parce que je n'ai même pas la force de rejoindre mon lit. C'est comme si là, maintenant, on était en train de me déchirer les entrailles et le cœur avec des tisons ardant. Est-ce que j'en fais trop, est-ce que je réagis bêtement ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça me fait super mal.

Je reste prostré comme ça, en larme, tremblant, pendant un certain temps et je rate le début de la répétition. Pas grave, je n'ai pas le cœur d'y aller de toute manière. Ils peuvent bien se débrouiller sans moi. De toute manière je ne me vois pas réussir à pousser la chansonnette entre deux gros sanglots.

Lorsque je n'ai plus de larmes, que les spasmes se sont un peu calmés, je me redresse et remercie le ciel que mon coloc ne soit pas rentré pour me trouver dans un état aussi pathétique. Je rampe à moitié jusqu'au lit, m'enroule dans mon duvet car j'ai besoin de chaleur et de douceur et que c'est tout ce que j'ai sous la main et je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête qui me paraisse logique et qui puisse m'aider je pense.

Je facetime Jessie. J'aurais préféré appeler Ethan vu que c'est lui qui sait le mieux ce que ça fait d'avoir le cœur brisé, mais comme il est parti en voyage en Europe sur un coup de tête après que Jessie l'ait plaqué, bein j'appelle la responsable de son cœur brisé.

Logique non ?

Au bout d'un moment, elle décroche et je vois son visage souriant apparaître sur mon écran. Sauf qu'elle aussi peut voir mon visage et son sourire disparait immédiatement en le voyant pour se muer en une expression d'inquiétude.

\- Arthur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as une tête…

Et je me remets à pleurer.

\- Jessie… Il… Il… Ben passe à autre chose.

Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il m'a dit, mais c'est ce que je ressens en cet instant au plus profond de moi.

Et je me sens comme une merde.

oOooOoOooOo

**Ben**

Je regarde l'écran de mon téléphone et reste un tantinet perplexe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas senti Arthur très bien ce soir. Et même si je reste sûr que ces félicitations étaient sincères, il y avait comme un truc qui le pesait.

Peut-être avait-il de mauvaises nouvelles et n'a pas osé me le dire pour ne pas gâcher ma joie. Et moi j'ai enfoncé le couteau en étalant mon petit bonheur. Ou bien ? Mais quel con égoïste je peux être parfois.

Je soupire. Bon, d'accord, je sais à quelle heure il est sensé finir sa chorale. Si comme d'habitude il va manger avec l'équipe après, il sera revenu à sa piaule vers vingt-et-une heure au plus tard, donc je pense que je le rappellerai dans ces eaux-là. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je ne me soucie plus de plus parce que, bon sang, ce n'est juste pas vrai.

Je crois qu'il n'y a personne sur terre dont je me soucie autant. A part peut-être de Dylan, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même manière de me soucier de lui. Pas les mêmes sentiments qui sont en jeu.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner et je regarde qui m'appelle avant de sourire. Quand on parle du loup. Je décroche.

\- Big Ben, au secours ! J'ai besoin que tu me dises que je peux y arriver !

\- Salut Dy, bien merci et toi ? je réponds pour me ficher un peu de son manque de courtoisie en ne me disant même pas bonjour, sans m'en formaliser pour autant.

\- Ouais, salut, pardon. Mais sérieux mec !

Je constate à ce moment seulement son air totalement paniqué, mais aussi le fait qu'il porte… une cravate ?

\- Attends Dylan, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Cette chose à ton cou ?!

\- Tss-tsss, fait-il en secouant la tête. Ça s'appelle une cravate je crois.

\- Je sais ce que c'est merci. Je te demande ce que tu fais avec ?

Même si j'exagère un petit peu ma réaction, je dois avouer que la surprise est réelle, elle. Depuis toutes ces années que je connais Dylan, je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu porter des vêtements autres que de vieux tee-shirt une seule fois. Non, bon, ok, y a eu deux ou trois chemises dans le lot… mais jamais de cravate.

\- C'est ce soir Benji ! se contente-t-il de déclarer en me fixant d'un air grave.

\- Je suis sensé comprendre de quoi tu parles ?

Il ferme les yeux, prends une grande respiration, et se décide enfin à m'expliquer.

\- Ce soir, je vais emmener Samantha au restaurant, et…

Il s'agite un instant comme pour tirer un truc de son pantalon, et mets à hauteur de son visage une petite boîte qu'il ouvre. Elle contient une bague et, même si elle n'a qu'une seule minuscule petite pierre brillante dessus (je n'arrive même pas à savoir si c'est une vraie), je suppose qu'il a dû se ruiner.

J'encaisse très abruptement le choc. Il est sérieux lui ?

\- Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie, stresse-t-il devant mon silence.

\- Heu… Oui, je le veux.

\- Idiot, ce n'est pas pour toi, éclate-t-il de rire.

Mais son rire est nerveux. Je le sens à la limite d'imploser. Je l'observe un moment, puis lui demande :

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire ?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est encore trop tôt dans votre relation ? Je veux dire, vous allez bien ensemble, mais ça ne fait même pas encore tout à fait deux ans, et vous êtes encore aux études…

\- Alors, de un, c'est pas parce que je l'épouse que ça signifie qu'on va se marier demain ou avoir notre petite « Matcha Latte » dans neuf mois, mais simplement que je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aime vraiment.

\- Dylan, elle le sait ça, elle n'a pas besoin que tu te fiances pour…

\- Ah non, ne commence pas à me moraliser ou essayer de me dissuader Benji ! s'exclame alors Dylan, un peu agacé en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas chiche de ta part.

Il reprend son souffle en fermant les paupières, prends de grande inspirations lentes, et je comprends qu'il flippe assez pour être à la limite de la crise d'angoisse. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose de gentil, mais il me coupe dans mon élan :

\- Quand tu sais que c'est la bonne personne, Ben, je crois qu'il faut écouter son cœur et ne pas avoir peur de se lancer.

Je frisonne en entendant ces mots et aussi parce que mon meilleur ami plante sur moi un regard particulièrement intense et sérieux en les prononçant. Je ne sais pas trop pour quoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de parler d'autre chose. Ou alors je suis parano.

\- Sérieux mon pote, ose avouer que si tu avais pu, tu n'aurais pas demandé le p'tit Arthur en mariage très rapidement.

Ah non, je ne rêvais pas, on parlait bien de moi. J'ai failli avoir peur, j'ai cru que Dy était devenu subitement subtile. Mais ce qu'il dit est vrai. Enfin, peut-être est-ce un peu exagéré de dire que je lui aurais fait une demande rapidement, mais j'avoue que ça m'avais traversé l'esprit en imaginant l'avenir.

Si on était resté proches, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? On aurait peut-être aussi pu finir par s'éloigner en étant ensemble tout le temps, mais peut-être pas. Ça m'énerve, car on ne le saura jamais.

Enfin, Dylan a tapé là où il fallait. Je baisse les yeux et fait une moue qui laisse comprendre que je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de lui au fait ? me demande-t-il en voyant ma mélancolie.

\- Je l'ai eu tout à l'heure au téléphone, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'avait pas l'air très bien.

\- Et ça t'inquiète ?

\- Disons que, même si je suis obligé d'accepter le fait qu'on n'est plus ensemble depuis longtemps, j'ai toujours cette envie irrésistible de pouvoir le serrer contre moi et le rassurer quand il va mal.

\- Ouais je vois. Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi avec Sam.

Silence, nous réfléchissons tous les deux, perdus dans nos réflexions. Finalement après, un petit moment, je regarde à nouveau mon ami et lève un pouce pour lui avant de déclarer :

\- Tu peux le faire !

\- Merci, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ! me sourit-il joyeusement, se redressant un peu pour bomber le torse.

\- Samantha à de la chance.

\- Non Big Ben, c'est moi qui en ai de l'avoir trouvée.

Je le regarde avec attendrissement refermer délicatement la boîte pour la fourrer comme un sauvage dans sa poche. Joli contraste. Penser que mon meilleur ami de toujours va vraiment faire sa déclaration ce soir ne me laisse pas indifférent. Je suis très heureux pour lui et Samantha, parce que dans un sens je suis totalement convaincu qu'ils vont ensemble. Mais savoir qu'ils seront désormais _eux_, liés par quelque chose de plus fort, alors qu'Arthur et moi sommes séparés…

Je ne dirais pas que je suis jaloux, mais ça me créée tout de même une petite pointe. Je me sens un peu envieux, mais pas assez pour ne pas savourer le bonheur de mon ami. Avec un soupir, je ne peux m'empêcher de déclarer :

\- Décidément, c'est la journée des bonnes nouvelles.

Dylan redresse le visage vers moi et me regarde avec de grands yeux.

\- Ah ouais, il t'est arrivé un truc bien ? m'interroge-t-il.

\- Et bien… (j'hésite en me rendant compte que j'ai peut-être un peu merdé parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment.) Non, en fait je te raconterais demain.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais t'est sérieux toi ?!

\- Dylan, c'est ta soirée, ton grand moment à toi. Je ne veux pas te voler la vedette.

\- Oulala ! s'exclame-t-il en secouant la main. Si tu penses que ça peut me voler la vedette alors c'est que ça doit être sacrément génial. Vas-y, parles !

\- Non.

\- Tu en as soit trop dit, soit pas assez Benji, alors parles !

Mon cœur s'affole un peu. Oui, ma nouvelle est super génial, et je ressens au fond de moi l'envie et le besoin que mon meilleur ami s'en réjouisse avec moi… mais non, je dois être raisonnable. Je l'ai dit à Arthur en priorité car il est au cœur de cette bonne nouvelle, mon beau lecteur le plus assidu, mais ce soir c'est Dylan qui prime.

Alors je décide de me mettre en retrait et de le laisser.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, mes parents vont rentrer et on va faire le repas.

\- Benjamin Hugo Alejo, je t'ordonne de…, commence d'un ton menaçant dans la plaisanterie mon BFF.

\- Bonne soirée ! je le coupe, et avant qu'il est le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, je lui glisse avant de boucler : Tu peux le faire.

Et je raccroche. Même pas cinq secondes plus tard, je reçois un texto de sa part. Puis un second.

_Dylan : Traître !_

_Dylan : Pour ta punition, tu seras mon garçon d'honneur le jour J et tu devras me surveiller quand je serai bourré à mon enterrement de vie de garçon pour m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi ! _

Je souris. Il est tellement bête et attachant. Lui aussi me manque. Heureusement je sais que c'est bientôt l'été et que lui et Samantha reviendront en ville à cette occasion. J'ai hâte de les revoir.

Si seulement _lui _aussi pouvait revenir en ville pour l'été.

Je soupir en y songeant quand j'entends Ma rentrer et m'appeler pour l'aider à ranger les courses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

* * *

**Arthur **

Ça fait presque une semaine que je pleure tous les jours en ayant le cœur lourd à cause de la discussion que j'ai eue avec Ben l'autre jour. Il a essayé de me rappeler plus tard dans la soirée après ça, mais je ne lui ai pas répondu. Le lendemain non plus d'ailleurs. Je me suis contenté de lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire que je risquais d'être très occupé ses prochains temps.

Je sais, c'est un peu puéril de fuir comme ça, mais c'est aussi ce que m'a conseillé Jessie. Elle a vraiment été formidable au téléphone pour essayer de me consoler tandis que j'étais simplement effondré. Elle a écouté avec attention mes explications entre deux sanglots, a pris le temps d'essayer de dédramatiser, puis finalement m'a donné son point de vue sur la situation.

Elle ne sait pas trop quoi penser par rapport à Ben, elle est persuadée qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser mais qu'il était simplement dans un état de joie où rien d'autre que lui ne comptait. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il voulait volontairement me faire mal d'ailleurs. Seulement, on dit que le langage spontané et révélateur de l'état d'esprit des gens et je continue à penser que malheureusement pour moi, il est en train de passer petit à petit à autre chose.

Peut-être n'en est-il pas conscient, mais clairement son subconscient, lui, l'est. Sinon il n'aurait pas projeté ses beaux rêves d'avenir sans me mentionner ? Ou bien ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis particulièrement à-cran et parano ?

Toujours est-il que Jessie m'a donné un conseil qui ne me parait pas si malvenu que ça, même si elle me surprend un peu. Elle m'a dit que j'étais surement en train de trop me focaliser sur Ben, et que j'oubliais d'en vivre ma vie.

_Peut-être que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'un jour vous vous retrouverez ensemble, mais peut-être pas._ _Et peut-être qu'en restant trop bloqué sur cette histoire, tu risques de laisser passer le prochain signe, de passer à côté de quelque chose de mieux._

En fait, je sais que Jessie dit ça pour m'aider, mais je sais aussi que c'est en partie parce qu'elle ne croit personnellement pas en l'univers. D'ailleurs je commence aussi parfois à me poser des questions sur le sujet. Parce que s'il avait réellement un plan, alors pourquoi m'avoir fait rencontrer Ben, m'avoir aidé à le retrouver à travers New-York, nous avoir fait nous aimer.

Un temps j'avais pensé que peut-être le plan était de nous éloigner pour mieux qu'on se retrouve, puis plus le temps passait et je me disais qu'éventuellement l'univers voulait simplement qu'on reste ami mais… Forcer des gens qui s'aiment à rester seulement amis, ça me parait bien cruel. Alors c'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, je commence à m'interroger si je n'ai pas été un peu trop optimiste toutes ces années de croire en ces choses-là.

Enfin voilà quoi. J'en ai encore gros sur le cœur, j'en veux un peu à Ben, et je me questionne de savoir si Jessie n'a pas raison quand elle me conseille d'essayer de vivre ma vie et de ne plus me mettre des barrières à cause de l'espoir hypothétique que peut-être un jour on se remettra ensemble. Je suis en train de louper plein de choses, et si ça se trouve, de passer à côté d'une histoire qui me comblera davantage.

Ressassant tout cela sans réussir à me concentrer sur ce que le professeur et en train de raconter, là en bas, sur la scène de l'amphithéâtre, je regarde mon téléphone et consulte rapidement mon Whatsapp.

J'ai plusieurs messages de Ben, quelques-uns de Jessie, une salve de photos d'Europe de la part d'Ethan, et quelques autres de Samuel qui s'inquiète que je n'ai pas donné suite à notre rendez-vous de la dernière fois.

Avec une sensation étrange dans la poitrine, j'ouvre sa photo. Il est vraiment plutôt beau gosse. Pas exactement le genre de physique qui m'attire au premier coup – un peu trop musclé pour moi, j'ai tendance à préférer les mec sec – mais un très joli visage avec des lèvres qui donne envie d'y goûter et un regard fort.

Je frémis en me rappelant également ce qu'il y a sous les vêtements. Ça aussi c'est pas mal, je dois l'avouer. Recto comme verso, sans vouloir être vulgaire. Les souvenirs de la soirée qu'on a passée ensemble me donnent un petit coup de chaud et je croise les jambes sur mon banc pour cacher mes réactions au mieux.

J'hésite un instant en me mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre et regarde le concerné, qui est assis quelques rangs plus bas que moi. Ce que je vais ire est bizarre, mais j'aime bien sa nuque, très dégagée par une coupe de cheveux courtes. A cet instant il tourne le visage vers son voisin et je le vois sourire et ça me fait craquer.

Ok, bon, d'accord, je vais suivre le conseil de Jessie.

Je commence à rédiger maladroitement un message à l'attention de Samuel. Je lui dis que je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir donné de signe de vie mais que j'étais un peu effrayé parce que je me remets d'une histoire compliquée – ce qui est vrai et pas totalement en même temps – mais que j'ai adoré le rendez-vous qu'on a eu et que s'il est d'accord de me pardonner et de me revoir, ce serait cool de s'offrir un rattrapage.

Penser à cette formulation m'arrache une petite grimace et me fait un pincement au cœur. Ça, normalement, c'était notre truc à Ben et moi. Mais bon, je dois aller de l'avant, je dois aller de l'avant, je dois aller de…

Alors que je voulais juste effacer pour reformuler, la cloche sonne et me fait sursauter. Mon doigt appuie sur « envoyer » et avant que j'ai le temps de réaliser, il est déjà trop tard.

Merde, merde, merde !

Je vois Samuel sortir son portable de sa poche car il a dû le sentir vibrer et lire mon message. Il a l'air un peu surpris, mais un sourire apparait rapidement sur son visage tandis qu'il lève les yeux dans ma direction.

Je me sens comme paralysé et probablement que je dois être plus rouge qu'un homard cuit parce que j'ai très chaud. De honte et de stress.

Je le vois rédiger une réponse, puis regarder à nouveau dans ma direction pour m'accorder un clin d'œil.

Mon portable vibre dans ma main.

**_Samuel :_**_ Ha ouf, je suis rassuré. Ecoutes, pas de soucis, je comprends. _[Smiley clin d'œil.]_ Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment et j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse avoir une seconde chance. Un verre ce soir au bar chez Luis ?_

Mon cœur s'affole, mais mon cerveau est en pilotage automatique. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je réponds que c'est ok pour moi et j'envoie.

**_Samuel :_**_ super, alors demain soir 19h00 je passe te prendre à ton dortoir. Je me réjouis. _[Smiley clin d'œil, smiley joyeux.]

Et tandis que l'auditoire se vide, je me demande à quel point j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat. Mais bon, ok. Après tout un verre dans une pizzeria, ça n'engage à rien. N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOoOo

**Ben **

Je suis aux portes de l'évanouissement tellement je suis stressé à cet instant. Assis à une table, dans un restaurant chic, je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise. J'ai le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place, et encore plus quand je vois que la moindre salade à la carte vaut au minima vingt-cinq dollars. Et puis, le costard de mon père, qu'il m'a prêté, est un peu trop large, je me sens flotter dedans et ça renforce ma sensation d'inconfort.

J'essaie de m'empêcher de tapoter du pied nerveusement, mais c'est quasiment mission impossible. Alors pour me distraire, je me concentre sur le menu. La femme assise en face de moi, dans un complet tailleur-jupe doit sentir mon trouble et s'en amuser un peu car elle me sourit et m'interroge d'une voix qui se veut détendue :

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas tellement habitué à ce genre d'endroits.

\- Pas tellement, j'avoue en luttant contre ma bouche plus sèche que le Sahara.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas le premier que je rencontre dans cette situation, me confie-t-elle. D'ailleurs, laissez-moi vous rappeler que l'addition est pour moi, alors n'hésitez pas à vous faire plaisir.

Elle m'a vraiment l'air très sympathique. Même si son chignon impeccable et ses lunettes carrées m'ont d'abord donné l'impression qu'elle devait être sévère, il ne semble rien en être. Elle s'appelle Cassandra Summers, est c'est elle la représentante de la maison d'édition _Fantasia's_ avec qui j'ai eu contact et m'a convié à un déjeuner pour discuter des possibilités de collaboration.

Elle a l'air d'avoir l'habitude de travailler avec de jeunes personnes qui n'y connaissent rien, et sait comment essayer de les mettre à l'aise. Essayer, c'est le mot, parce que pour l'instant, j'avoue que je suis encore hyper tendu, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Le serveur, arrive et elle me lance un regard après avoir commandé une daurade royale grillée et une salade en entrée.

\- Vous ne buvez pas de vin j'imagine, Monsieur Alejo.

Je suis flatté parce qu'elle prononce à la perfection mon nom de famille, à croire qu'elle s'est entrainée.

\- Je n'ai pas encore l'âge légal, je lui réponds avec un sourire un peu gêné.

\- Vous préféré un soda, peut-être ? m'interroge-t-elle.

Je n'ose pas trop avouer que oui. C'est dommage, un verre de vin m'aurait surement aidé à me détendre, mais tant pis. Alors que je m'apprête à donner bonne image en demandant de l'eau, elle me devance en rendant la carte au serveur avec un immense sourire.

\- Alors deux cocas, je vous prie, merci.

Je la regarde avec surprise, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Elle me regarde avec malice et me déclare :

\- On nous apprend à prendre du vin pour se donner un certain genre, une image, en école de commerce, mais je vous avoue que je n'aime pas l'alcool. Un soda n'est pas bon pour ma ligne, mais un peu de sucre me fera du bien. Je vais courir tout l'après-midi pour des réunions après notre rencontre.

Elle m'est réellement sympathique, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit de me méfier. On a bien assez entendu parler de cas de maison d'éditions qui profitaient du manque d'expérience de jeunes pour les exploiter et se faire un max de fric sur leurs créations sans les avantager.

En attendant les entrées, elle se penche sur sa serviette de travail et en tire une fourre contenant divers documents, ainsi qu'une copie imprimée de mon roman qui a été relié. Je me rends alors seulement compte à quel point il est épais et je comprends pourquoi il m'a semblé prendre autant de temps pour le finir.

\- Donc, Monsieur Alejo…est-ce que j'ose vous appeler Ben ?

\- Heu… oui, bien sûr.

\- Parfait, appelez-moi Cassandra. Donc, Ben, je vous remercie encore de vous être délacé pour parler de votre roman, _La Mêlée des magiciens maléfique_s. C'est moi qui ai eu contact avec votre amie Harriette et j'avoue qu'à la manière dont elle m'a parlé de votre projet, j'ai été grandement interpelée. J'ai été voir sur votre compte en ligne et j'ai été conquise.

Sa salade et mon gazpacho (mince, je ne m'imaginais pas que ça ressemblait à ça, pas sûr que j'aime, mais faisons bonne figure) arrivent, nous interrompant un instant, puis elle reprend.

\- Vous avez un univers riche, des personnages plutôt intéressants auxquels on sent que vous avez un attachement. Il y a ce qu'il faut de rebondissements, une conclusion plutôt satisfaisante qui pourrait éventuellement ouvrir sur des suites.

Elle appuie un peu trop sur les derniers mots, et moi j'entends « _qui pourrait faire encore plus de pognon_ », mais peut-être que j'ai trop d'aprioris.

\- Et en plus, vous avez déjà fait vos preuves en vous attirant l'engouement d'un publique assez conséquent pour une première publication, surtout vu la concurrence dans ce genre littéraire depuis quelques années avec le regain d'intérêt du public avec l'arrivée de saga comme Game of Thrones.

Elle mange un peu de salade, boit une gorgée de son son soda avec une classe que je n'aurais probablement jamais, et enchaine.

\- C'est exactement le genre de textes que notre maison souhaite mettre en avant et promouvoir, surtout que nous avons récemment eu une grande discussion interne sur la nécessité de permettre au public de découvrir de nouveaux jeunes talents pour offrir un renouveau à la fois à ce genre, et aussi à notre entreprise. Des talents comme le vôtre.

Bon Dieu, elle parle vraiment bien et avec fluidité. On sent l'habitude de celle qui baratine sans soucis et sait quand et comment passer la pommade. Un peu plus et je me laisserais aller à baisser ma garde et à lui signer tout ce qu'elle veut pendant que mon orgueil est flatté. Mais je préfère garder une réserve.

\- Bien sûr, il y aurait quelques petites choses que nous pourrions regarder pour modifier ensemble, dans le but de rendre votre ouvrage plus adéquat à une large diffusion…

AH ! Nous y voilà, je m'en doutais. Sans rien laisser paraître, je me referme très légèrement, sur la défensive et demande :

\- Du genre ?

\- Eh bien (elle ouvre l'ouvrage à une page marquée et couverte de stabilo et me montre), par exemple, éventuellement ce passage, vous voyez, qui entre en légère incohérence avec un autres dialogue plus tard. Rien de grave mais ce sont des détails qui peuvent faire la différence.

Je relis et, en effet, c'est vrai. J'ai dû changer d'avis entre le début et la fin du récit et j'ai oublié de le modifier.

Voyant mon trouble, elle me sourit.

\- Vous savez, Ben, je comprends que vous soyez un petit peu sur la défensive et perplexe. Tout cela, le monde de l'édition, à une certaine réputation et je n'ignore pas ce que l'on dit de notre profession. Et entre nous, je serais à votre place je serais aussi sur la réserve. Mais croyez-moi, je ne cherche pas à vous léser. Notre maison a vraiment à cœur de travailler et d'aider de nouveaux auteurs à se lancer, en les encadrant et en les accompagnants.

Les suites arrivent, elle me laisse prendre le manuscrit pour le feuilleter. Elle a en effet surtout relevé les plus grosses incohérences, quelques coquilles, et, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, entouré plusieurs noms de personnages.

\- Aucune modification ne serait effectuée sans votre entier assentiment.

\- Excusez-moi, mais les noms ?

\- Ho, oui, c'est un détail, mais je pense que certain pourraient être modifiés, mais c'est un avis personnel et avec un recul professionnel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, Ben-Jamin… Benjamin, Ben. L'évidence est un peu trop flagrante et je me permets de vous le dire car j'ai un recul sur ce genre de choses… les lecteurs n'aiment pas tellement quand un auteur s'intègre de manière aussi formelle.

Je proteste en attaquant mon plat pour me donner contenance car cela me blesse un peu.

\- Les gens aimaient pourtant bien et ils pouvaient déjà faire le lien avec mon pseudo.

\- Les lecteurs n'attendent pas la même chose d'une histoire publiée sur ce genre de plateforme que d'un roman commercialisé. Mais cela fait partie des détails, vraiment, et rien n'est obligatoire encore une fois.

Le repas se poursuit ainsi durant un moment, se prolongeant par un dessert et un café. Cassandra me parle de manière plus approfondie du travail qui se déroulera si jamais nous décidons d'une collaboration. Ce que je devrais faire, ce que j'ai le droit de demander de mon côté, les modalités, tout cela.

Arrivé au bout de la rencontre, elle paye la note, et me remet un exemplaire d'un contrat type avec la maison d'édition (déjà pré-rempli), ainsi qu'un document résumant tout ce qu'elle vient de m'expliquer et le nom de plusieurs agents d'éditions et d'avocats spécialisés dans les droits d'auteurs au cas où je souhaiterais me rassurer, ce qui me semble très pro de sa part et me rassure un peu.

\- Ben, je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous rencontrer. Je vous laisse donc le temps de lire tout cela et d'y réfléchir et si vous avez la moindre interrogation n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je vous souhaite une belle journée.

Elle me serre la main et, avant que j'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle plonge sur un taxi et s'engouffre dedans. J'observe le véhicule disparaitre dans le flot de la circulation et reste un instant planté sur le trottoir, interdit.

Une fois dans le métro pour rentrer, j'ouvre par curiosité le manuscrit avec les annotations qu'elle m'a laissé pour que je l'étudie, et mon cœur a un pincement en constatant qu'elle a suggéré de changer le nom du roi Arturo.

Mais…

Non, ça je ne peux pas !

Ou bien ?

Je dois réfléchir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

* * *

**Arthur**

Bon, je respire un grand coup en me regardant dans le miroir et m'interroge sur quel parfum je dois mettre pour ce soir. Parce que ce soir, je sors avec Samuel. Comme je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même si à mes yeux c'est juste une sortie amicale ou si c'est une sorte de rencard, j'hésite entre parfum de tous les jours, ou bien parfum un peu plus prononcé que je réserve aux occasions.

Je me tâte encore un moment, puis décide de mettre le parfum de tous les jours. Ça évitera d'envoyer des messages trop subliminaux à Samuel. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de fausses attentes car moi-même je ne sais pas encore ce que je souhaite tirer de cette soirée. J'ignore même si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

Je jette un œil à ma montre, il est bientôt l'heure. Je me toise encore un instant dans la glace. Alors, faisons un check-up. Un jeans propre, check. Une chemise à manche longue arborant des carreaux bleus et verts, check. Dents propres, cheveux savamment coiffés, lentilles en place, check. Ok, ça a l'air d'aller.

Je renifle mon haleine, ça va, mais par précaution je glisse dans ma petite besace à bandoulière une boîte pleine de bonbons à la menthe forte. Je regarde la boîte de préservatifs que j'ai achetée l'autre jour et je déglutis difficilement en me posant la question de savoir si je dois en prendre ou pas.

La dernière fois, on a fini chez Samuel et heureusement il en avait, mais ce serait peut-être bien que j'en aie aussi au cas où… Je me gifle très violemment moi-même. Non mais sérieux, je suis un dépravé à ce point ?! Qui me dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose ce soir. On a parlé d'aller boire un verre et mangé une pizza. Ça n'engage à rien. Si ?

Mon téléphone vibre et je sursaute. Mince, c'est Samuel qui me dit qu'il a un peu d'avance. Mon cœur s'accélère. Oh bon sang ! Non, je ne suis pas encore prêt, mentalement du moins. Non, non, non ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Je lui écris pour lui dire qu'il me faut encore un petit instant, il me répond « pas de soucis, j'attends » avec un smiley clin d'œil.

Ok, bon, essaie de te clamer Arthur. Respire. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va…

Mon téléphone se met à sonner. Décidément, tout le monde s'est passé le mot ou bien ? Je regarde mon écran, c'est Ben.

Mon cœur hésite entre bondir ou se serrer brusquement. Je m'interroge à cet instant si son appel, pile au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir avec un autre garçon que lui n'est pas un signe de ce foutu univers et durant une seconde je crois encore en _nous_. Je décroche.

\- Salut, dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'être tendu.

\- Waw, tu es tout bien mis, dis donc, me sourit Ben. Tu allais sortir ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en le voyant là, tout souriant, visiblement de bonne humeur, rougissant presque en me dévorant des yeux, mon cœur frémit. Merde, je crois que c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée de sortir avec Samuel ! C'est Ben qui me fait un effet bœuf, même après tout ce temps.

\- Heu, oui, j'ai une soirée.

Mais pourquoi je lui mens soudain ? Je devrais lui dire, là, maintenant, que j'allais avoir un rencard parce que j'ai mal au cœur de ce qu'il m'a dit la semaine dernière. Je devrais lui pleurer au téléphone et lui dire que je suis à bout, que je veux aller le retrouver, que je l'aime encore tellement, que je l'ai dans la peau et que je n'y arrive plus sans lui. Que chaque jour sans lui me donne l'impression de suffoquer.

Pourtant, au moment où je m'apprête à craquer et à lui dire tout cela, les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Ce qui lui laisse le temps d'enchainer :

\- Ha, ok. Alors je ne vais pas t'embêter trop longtemps.

\- Mais non enfin ! m'exclamai-je. J'ai encore un instant.

Samuel peut bien m'attendre un instant non ? Il parait que c'est toujours mieux de se faire un peu désirer.

Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit et regarde Ben, qui est à son bureau dans sa chambre.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? je demande.

\- Oui, répond-t-il en baissant le regard, visiblement un peu gêné. C'est-à-dire que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de toi et que je voulais te raconter… j'ai eu un entretien… enfin, plutôt un diner d'affaire, hier, avec une nana de la maison d'édition.

\- Oh ! fais-je en sentant une crispation involontaire me traverser. C'est génial ! Et alors ?

\- Bein, écoute, elle m'a expliqué en long et en large ce que faisait l'entreprise, m'a passé pas mal de pommade, et elle m'a donné un exemplaire de contrat type.

Il me montre le tas de feuillets retenus par une pince.

\- Tu n'as rien signé rassure moi, je demande.

\- Non, t'inquiète. En fait, je voulais te demander si par hasard, ta mère voudrait bien y jeter un œil. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas spécialisée dans les droits d'auteurs, mais…

Je tique un peu. D'habitude j'aurais dit oui tout de suite. Tout pour l'aider. Mais là, avec toute l'appréhension que j'ai et le petit sentiment d'abandon que j'ai traversé cette semaine, ça me fait l'impression qu'il m'appelle seulement pour ce servir de ma mère. Alors je le coupe tout de suite dans son élan.

\- Elle est pas mal occupée en ce moment, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura le temps pour ça.

\- Ah. Ok, d'accord, bon pas grave… dommage.

Je le vois se frotter la tête, l'air extrêmement déçu et cela me vrille le cœur parce que je sais que c'est ma faute. Alors pour éviter d'être un gros imbécile, je rajoute :

\- Par contre je sais que Namrata est en congé maternité en ce moment. Tu veux que je lui demande ?

Namrata était une des assistantes en droit, avocate en devenir, qui bossait au bureau de ma mère à New-York quand j'y étais. Elle est Juliet étaient devenues, à force de les fréquenter tous les jours, plus que de simples collègues de bureau, elles étaient aussi mes amies et on est restés en contact tous les trois.

Juliet est actuellement sur une grosse affaire, donc surbouquée, mais Namrata vient d'avoir un bébé (bizarre comme les choses peuvent s'enchainer dans la vie) et elle est à la maison à s'ennuyer ferme du boulot selon ses propres mots. Je suis certain que planché sur un petit dossier comme ça lui fera très plaisir.

\- Ce serait vraiment super ! s'exclame Ben.

Et comme il sourit, mon cœur fond. Il me fait fondre. Bon sang… sérieux ! J'attends quoi pour tout lâché pour le retrouver ?

\- Par contre, fais-il, me forçant à me reconcentrer.

\- Oui ? fais-je en me redressant, attentif et craintif devant son air soudain gêné et contrarié.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, y a un truc qui m'a laissé perplexe.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Madame Summers m'a fait certaines suggestions de petites modifications qui pourraient selon elle serait à étudier pour que mon roman corresponde davantage au marché du livre actuel.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que ça se faisait.

Pour dire vrai, j'ai même plus qu'entendu dire. J'ai beau avoir passé la semaine à essayer de penser à tout sauf à lui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire tout ce qui me passait sous la main sur le sujet de l'édition, parce que malgré mon amertume je reste très fier de lui et j'ai envie de le soutenir.

Oui, je sais, je ne suis vraiment totalement pas cohérent une seule seconde dans mon mode de réflexion, merci je suis au courant.

\- Mais ça me gêne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? je demande.

\- Bein, en fait, je pense qu'elle a peut-être raison, mais je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure.

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'elle te demande comme changement, je déclare en haussant les épaules. Par exemple, elle te suggère de modifier quoi ?

Il hésite un instant, visiblement troublé. Il se passe les lèvres vers l'intérieur pour les humecter, puis déclare :

\- Entre autre, elle pense que je devrais modifier certains noms de personnages.

Mon cœur manque un bond. Ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et surtout, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça m'atteigne à ce point. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Elle m'a conseillé notamment d'éviter les noms qui sont trop proches de ma vraie vie. Comme Hudsonnien, Ben-Jamin ou… Arturo.

\- Ok, dis-je, le cerveau paralysé, les mains tremblantes. Et qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, m'avoue-t-il (il baisse les yeux). Mais c'est vrai que j'ai écrit tout cela en me projetant dedans. Tant que c'était pour moi ou pour une diffusion gratuite, sans prétentions, ça allait, mais maintenant je passe à un autre niveau et il me semble que ce n'est pas bien vu de trop s'impliquer soi-même.

Je suis totalement paralysé en entendant ces mots. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est pas réellement en train de dire qu'il accepte de tout modifier dans cette histoire, et surtout pas les personnages ? Je sais qu'il n'a parlé que de changer les noms, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me touche à ce point.

Je sens que mes yeux piquent, je risque de bientôt pleurer. Ça me fait très mal de voir qu'il envisage sérieusement de céder sur ça. Même s'il n'a encore rien signé ou accepté, je le sais bien, mais… il y songe sérieusement. Sinon il ne m'en aurait même pas parlé. Je le connais.

Et s'il modifie les noms, c'est un peu comme s'il m'effaçait de son histoire, non ?

Ok, je suis probablement une _drama queen_, mais ces temps je suis tellement à-cran.

\- Arthur, tout va bien, me demande Ben en voyant que j'ai les yeux rougis et que je tremble légèrement.

\- Oui (ma voix ne me convainc pas moi-même). C'est juste que… Il faut que je te laisse, je vais louper mon rendez-vous.

\- Attend, non Arthur ! s'exclame Ben en semblant comprendre qu'il vient de faire une terrible erreur. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je suis content pour toi, dis-je avec un mélange de tristesse et de hargne qui ne me ressemble pourtant pas.

\- Arthur, je… !

Et je boucle. Ma première envie c'est de jeter mon portable à travers la pièce en hurlant, mais un téléphone ça coute suffisamment cher pour m'en dissuader, alors je me contente du hurlement de rage, que j'essaie d'étouffer dans mon coussin.

Après quelques instant, la tristesse en moi et remplacée par une puissante colère qui me coupe l'envie de pleurer. Ok, donc Ben a décidé de petit à petit m'effacer de sa vie. En n'envisageant un avenir radieux dont je suis exclu, en retirant toutes références à moi dans son foutu roman… et bien d'accord !

Mais puisque c'est comme ça, et bien alors pourquoi je devrais moi rester prisonnier du passé ? Clairement, plus le temps s'écoule et plus notre histoire s'effrite. J'ai pourtant lu suffisamment d'articles et d'études qui me mettaient en garde. Être amoureux à distance ça marche rarement, surtout sur de longues périodes.

Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive comme ça du jour au lendemain. Je me sens blessé, meurtri même. Autant que le jour où j'avais découvert que Ben fréquentait encore Hudson, cet été-là. J'aurais dû deviner qu'il me briserait encore le cœur ! Bon sang !

Je me sens soudain bête, lésé, agacé, en colère mais étrangement plus aussi triste.

Ok, je me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai les yeux un peu rouges, oui, mais je peux toujours dire à Samuel s'il me fait la remarque que ce sont mes lentilles qui piquent. Pour garantir ce mensonge, je glisse mes lunettes dans ma sacoche pour les enlever au cas où. Je prends aussi la boîte entière de préservatif. Je me refous un coup de parfum, mais le musqué cette fois, celui qui veut dire « séduction activée ».

Ben essaie de nouveau de m'appeler, mais je refuse carrément la conversation.

Prenant une grande respiration, je me toise d'un air déterminé, et je quitte ma chambre. Direction la liberté. Direction tous les possibles que je m'étais fermés en restant attaché à mon ex. Je vais passer une excellente soirée avec un mec sympa et sexy, et qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir.

Et l'univers n'a qu'à aller se faire voir chez les Grecs si j'y suis !

oooOOoOOoOOooo

**Ben**

J'essaie encore d'appeler Arthur pour la quatrième fois mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Il a dû éteindre son portable volontairement. Je lance donc mon portable sur le lit et me laisse tomber sur le matelas avec un râle d'agacement et de tristesse, les mains plaquées sur le visage.

J'ai un peu de peine à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer parce que tout c'est dérouler très vite. Bon, il faut que je me repasse toute la scène dans ma tête.

Les yeux toujours fermés, les coudes appuyés sur mes genoux, je suis en train de ressasser pour comprendre ce que j'ai pu… Et merde, je sais ! Bon Dieu, je savais bien au plus profond de moi que je n'aurais jamais dû aborder le sujet des changements de nom avec Arthur. Je pense que c'est ça qui a dû le vexer.

Ça, et clairement autre chose. Car non, je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai bien remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'il fait tout pour éviter de trop me parler (c'est du moins le sentiment que j'ai) et qu'il écourte au maximum nos discussion.

Alors oui, il n'arrête pas de me répéter que c'est à cause de la fin d'année, les révisions, le chœur, tout ça, mais je ne pense pas que ce ne soit que ça. Sa soudaine mauvaise humeur ce soir, son visage tout chamboulé, la détresse que j'ai lue dans ses jolis yeux, tout ça me laisse entendre qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus grave.

En fait, c'est rigolo – ou pas en fait – mais sa réaction de ce soir m'a rappelé le jour où il avait découvert que mon ex, Hudson, était en cours de rattrapage avec moi et qu'il a déduit que, comme je ne le lui avais jamais dit, je continuais à le fréquenter dans son dos. Bien sûr c'était faux, archi-faux, mais Arthur est assez du genre à tirer des conclusions à la va-vite, c'est un de ses gros défauts.

En plus, il c'est un doux rêveur (ce qui fait aussi son charme) qui a regardé trop de film, lu trop de livre, admiré trop de musical et qui en plus crois dur comme fer en l'univers. Alors du coup, il a parfois des réactions un peu trop influencées par de la mise en scène. Dieu seul sait donc ce qui lui est encore passé par la tête ?

Encore un peu sous le choc de la fin de notre discussion, j'ai une boule qui se forme dans mon estomac. Comme un affreux mauvais pressentiment. J'ai eu la sensation que quelque chose avait cassé ce soir avec Arthur et je n'aime pas du tout cette sensation. Je sais qu'on ne sait toujours pas à quoi on est sensé s'en tenir pour nous deux, tout étant vraiment très confus, mais je sais que je ne veux pas être en froid avec lui. J'ai trop besoin que lui est moi continuions à rester en contact, je ne suis pas prêt à le voir me fermer la porte au nez.

Agacé, je me laisse tomber sur le dos sur le matelas et regarde un moment le plafond, les mains sous la tête. Je tente de respirer profondément, mais le sentiment d'oppression ne me quitte pas.

Après un moment, ne parvenant toujours pas à me calmer, je me dis qu'il me faut vraiment parler à quelqu'un parce que là je suis en train de me faire mille et un scénarii dans la tête et aucun qui semble de bon présage. Je reprends mon téléphone en me redressant et j'appelle Dylan.

Il décroche et je vois son visage s'afficher sur mon écran. Il est sur son canapé lit, Samantha assise à côté de lui qui me fait coucou de la main. Elle s'est coupée les cheveux mi-longs et je trouve que ça ne lui va pas trop mal, ça la change un peu.

\- Salut mon pote ! s'exclame joyeusement Dylan, rayonnant. J'allais justement t'appeler.

\- Coucou Ben, ça joue ?

\- Hello Sam, oui ça va et vous ?

\- Comme d'hab, déclare mon ami. Ma future femme par contre est totalement hystérique, c'est elle qui voulait t'appeler pour te montrer sa mimine affublée de la belle bague que son bichon lui a offert.

Elle lui jette un regard de travers dont j'ignore s'il signifie qu'elle veut le tuer ou qu'elle l'aime à la folie. De toute manière, entre eux, cela doit être un peu des deux à la fois.

\- Ta future femme est juste là et elle est parfaitement capable de parler toute seule.

\- Ok, ok, fait mon ami en levant les mains dans un geste de paix. Bon, je vous laisse papoter un instant, je vais me préparer un café. Ça doit faire au moins vingt minutes que je n'en ai pas bu.

Je ris en le regardant passer le téléphone à sa fiancée, qui le regarde s'éloigner avec un regard amoureux.

\- Alors ? je demande. Comme ça tu as dit oui.

Ce n'est pas une question, je le sais, parce que Dylan n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'écrire un million de message pour s'en venter et s'en réjouir dès le lendemain.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, éclate-t-elle de rire. Il était tellement stressé que si je refusais on était bien parti pour finir la soirée à l'hôpital avec une grosse crise d'angoisse.

\- J'imagine la scène.

\- Non, mais pour dire vrai j'étais tellement heureuse sur le coup que j'ai dit oui tout de suite une fois remise du choc initial.

\- Donc tu n'as pas le sentiment que c'est trop tôt ?

Je dis ça en faisant très attention de moduler ma voix au mieux, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle croit un seul instant que j'essaie de la dissuader. Je suis super heureux pour eux, du fond du cœur.

Mais j'ai dû gaffer, parce qu'il y a une ombre triste dans son regard quand elle me répond.

\- Tu sais… Je ne veux pas trop revenir là-dessus, mais tu sais que j'ai un oncle qui a fait un infarctus fatal en début d'année.

\- Heu, oui, Dylan a dû m'en parler.

\- Eh bien, je crois que la vie est trop courte et que l'on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Surtout que ça m'a rappelé que Dylan avait aussi des soucis de cœur. (Elle chuchote presque en disant cela, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende). Alors j'ai décidé que je ne voulais aucun regret. J'ignore ce que nous réserve l'avenir, ou combien de temps l'univers nous accordera, mais je sais que je l'aime et je ne veux perdre aucun instant de nous deux.

Il y a un court instant de silence qui suit cette phrase. Elle regarde un peu vers le bas avec l'air songeur, tandis que je prends conscience de tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Je trouve ça beau et triste à la fois. Et je suis un peu bouleversé parce qu'elle vient de me rappeler à moi aussi que mon meilleur ami a des soucis cardiaques et qu'on ne sait pas si un jour ça lui jouera des tours ou non.

\- Excuse-moi ! déclare-t-elle en secouant la tête, retrouvant un grand sourire. Je ne voulais pas te déprimer. Et donc, oui, je suis super heureuse ! (Elle me montre sa main pour exhiber la bague).

\- Je le suis aussi, félicitation, je déclare en lui souriant.

Dylan revient avec deux grandes tasses de café et en donne une à sa compagne avant de reprendre le téléphone pour le tenir car il a de plus longs bras et peut donc les cadrer tous les deux.

\- Et toi, heureux ? je demande.

\- Aux anges ! répondit-il.

\- C'est cool.

Il y a une seconde de flottement, et mon meilleur ami, me connaissant mieux que n'importe qui, remarque quelque chez moi avec ses super pouvoir de caféinomane (ou simplement avec la connaissance de moi qu'il a acquise en toute une vie à me fréquenter).

\- Toi par contre, y a un truc qui te chagrine Big Ben.

Je le regarde d'un air surpris, et Sam aussi le dévisage car elle n'avait pas remarqué je suppose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton entrevue d'hier c'est mal passée ?

\- Non, non ! je fais. Au contraire c'était plutôt pas mal, j'ai eu un bon contact, on m'a tout expliqué, on m'a laissé du temps pour étudier cette proposition, mais…

\- Mais ? demandent-ils à l'unisson (ce qui est presque flippant).

Je prends une grande respiration, et je me lance alors dans un déballage propre et en ordre de tout ce qui me tracasse. Après tout, c'était pour cela que je les appelais à la base, et comme ils sont sensé nager dans l'euphorie de leurs fiançailles, je peux bien leur infliger ça.

Je commence en avouant que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Arthur, que je n'arrive ni à m'en défaire, ni à l'oublier. Je parle que ça me semble réciproque, pour preuve la teneur de nos nombreux appels.

J'explique ensuite que ça me fait bizarre parce que depuis quelques temps il est plus distant, un peu plus froid, qu'il écourte, qu'il cherche des excuses, qu'il donne l'impression de m'éviter.

\- Peut-être qu'il a un nouveau mec, tente de plaisanter Dylan en riant.

\- Mon chéri, ferme-là veux-tu, le modère Samantha très calmement, attentive à mon récit.

Puis j'en viens à ce soir. Et là je les vois ouvrir tous les deux de grands yeux ronds et dubitatif. Je reste silencieux, ayant terminé, et j'attends leur avis.

\- Sérieux mec, soupire mon ami en se frottant les yeux du bout des doigts. T'as grave merdé.

\- Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué ! je réponds, un peu vexé.

Samantha, elle, semble en pleine réflexion, se caressant le menton. Soudain elle soupire, puis arbore un sourire auquel je ne m'attendais pas dans de telle circonstance.

\- Tu sais ce que ça prouve et qui est plutôt bon signe ? me demande-t-elle avec malice.

\- Non.

\- Que tu ne devrais même pas t'interroger sur le fait de savoir s'il t'aime encore ou non.

Je vois Dylan tourner le regard vers elle avec dubitation. Je suis tenté de faire de même car cette réplique me laisse perplexe. Elle sourit toujours, lèves les yeux au ciel en balançant légèrement la tête et déclare :

\- Halala, les hommes.

\- Bein quoi ? demande Dy.

\- Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? s'indigne-t-elle par jeu.

\- Je vois juste qu'Arthur m'a raccroché au nez avec colère et refusé de me répondre à présent.

\- Et ça nous apprend quoi ? insiste Samantha.

\- Que Ben est un peu idiot ? lance mon ami avec ironie.

Elle soupire profondément, un tout petit peu agacée par notre lenteur d'esprit.

\- Vous le faites vraiment exprès, rassurez-moi.

\- Non, je réponds dans l'attente de sa révélation.

\- On ne s'énerve pas quand ça ne compte pas à nos yeux, bon sang ! s'exclame-t-elle. Arthur vit mal de te voir poursuivre ton chemin de ton côté sans lui, voyons

\- Pardon d'avoir une vie, fais-je en tiquant un peu.

Elle me regarde et secoue encore la tête, Dylan l'observant comme si elle était un peu timbrée.

\- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire, Ben, réplique-t-elle. Il pensait que vous alliez finir vos études chacun de votre côté et puis vous retrouver plus tard.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? interroge son fiancé avec surprise.

\- Parce que je lui écris de temps à autre, moi, Môssieur, déclare-t-elle en se tapant le torse, d'un air fier.

Cette remarque me surprend un peu. Je savais qu'elle et lui avait échangé leurs numéros de téléphones et leurs mails, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils communiquaient encore. Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'Arthur ne m'en ait jamais parlé. De la part de Samantha, je comprends encore, elle n'est pas du genre à tout dire sur sa vie privée. Alors j'accepte tant bien que mal la révélation.

\- Et donc ? je demande.

\- Et donc ! Bein depuis quelque temps, il a beaucoup de mal à vivre votre éloignement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement en entendant cela.

\- Entre nous, si y en a un des deux qui devrait s'inquiéter de voir l'autre tourner la page, c'est plutôt moi, dis-je avec amertume. De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à embrasser d'autres mecs et sortir flirter avec. Et si ça arrivait, je ne m'amuserais pas à le raconter à Arthur pour ne pas le blesser.

\- Oui, me coupe Samantha. Tu as raison, il _flirt_, en effet. Mais à chaque fois que ça risque d'aller plus loin que des bisous ou de devenir sérieux, il laisse tout tomber. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi, Ben.

Il y a quelque chose d'assez sévère et moralisateur dans le ton de la future femme de mon meilleur ami (qui la regarde sans oser rien dire mais me jette de temps à autres des coups d'œil complice). Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle me gronde, plutôt qu'elle veut me faire comprendre un truc en étant ferme. J'apprécie son honnêteté. C'est décidément vraiment une fille bien.

\- Il s'interdit d'aller plus loin parce qu'il est encore accro à toi, poursuit—elle. Alors imagine comme ça a dû lui faire du mal quand tu lui annonce qu'un des rares trucs qui vous permet d'être ensemble, même si c'est dans un monde imaginaire, risque de disparaitre.

J'analyse ce qu'elle me dit et je me rends compte à quel point elle a raison.

\- En plus, tu connais Arthur, surement mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu devrais savoir qu'il a parfois des réactions un peu enfantines. C'est normal, il est très fleur bleue.

Cette réplique me fait sourire. Elle aussi. Le ton est redevenu plus cordial. Samantha me regarde avec bienveillance désormais et cela me pousse à avouer à haute voix ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- On sait, me répond Dylan, qui semble se sentir exclu de la conversation.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas, me dit Samantha d'une voix rassurante.

\- Vous vous êtes juste engueulés, ajoute Dylan. Ça arrive à tout le monde de merder en disant un truc de travers. Sam et moi on en est un bon exemple, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Il la regarde avec beaucoup d'amour, et elle lui rend son regard, ce qui me toucherait presque dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Je ne compte même plus les fois, répond-elle d'un ton taquin en lui souriant.

Un ange passe, aucun de nous n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, après un moment, je demande tout de même :

\- Et je suis sensé faire quoi maintenant.

\- Sauter dans le premier avion et débarquer à sa fac avec un café pour lui dire tout ce que tu ressens, lui dire exactement ce que tu nous as dit. Que tu ne veux pas le perdre et que tu ne passes pas à autre chose.

\- Ça, c'est pas très réaliste, je raille.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

\- On n'est pas dans un film.

\- Parce que votre rencontre et le début de votre relation faisait pas du tout film, peut-être ! réplique-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais me retrouve dépourvu. Mince, il a totalement raison. Ma rencontre avec Arthur, dans cet office de poste, le coup de foudre, puis se retrouver grâce à un petit mot sur un panneau d'affichage dans un café, suivit de tout le reste… Ouais, effectivement ça faisait assez film.

\- Tu vois que j'ai raison ! fait-il d'un air triomphant qui tire un petit rire à sa compagne.

\- D'accord, admettons, mais…

\- Arrête de te chercher des excuses Big Ben ! Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière. Quand on sait, on sait ! Et je crois que tu sais !

Samantha lui lance un regard dubitatif tandis que je soupire. Je sais qu'il a raison sur le fond. Mais tout de même, est-ce que sauter dans un avion et débarquer comme ça ce n'est pas un peu trop. Est-ce que je ne devrais pas attendre quelques jours et bêtement le rappeler pour lui expliquer.

Comme si elle venait de lire dans mon esprit, Sam ajoute :

\- Arthur adore la mise en scène, tu le sais. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas totalement insensible à celle-ci.

\- Mais avec quels sous ?! je réplique soudain. Vous croyez que j'ai de quoi payer un billet aller-retour pour le Connecticut comme ça sur un coup de tête ?!

Elle me sourit, lève un doigt triomphal et me met devant l'évidence :

\- Tu savais qu'un auteur a le droit de demander une avance sur ses droits au moment de la conclusion d'un contrat.

Je la fixe avec de grands yeux. Ah non, tiens, ça je l'ignorais.

\- Voila qui règle la question ! Bien joué future épouse ! jubile Dylan en lui embrassant la joue.

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'allais accepter de signer, et même si ça arrivait, je n'aurais surement pas ce fric tout de suite.

Samantha se compose un visage triste, me regarde longuement, puis déclare :

\- Tout peut s'arrêter demain, Ben, je te le redis. Mieux vaut vivre à fond.

Dylan pose sur elle un regard interloqué. Il n'a certainement pas dû entendre le début de notre conversation quand il préparait le café et ces mots doivent lui paraitre bien mystérieux.

Mais moi, ils me parlent. Et ils font mouche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

* * *

**Arthur :**

Lorsque j'émerge enfin de mon sommeil, la première chose que je constate, c'est que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Ensuite, je ressens la présence à côté de moi, sous la couverture, et là, PAF, tout me revient en mémoire.

Je me redresse, le cœur battant et pose le regard sur la personne allongée près de moi. C'est Samuel, qui dort encore comme un bienheureux. Il peut bien après ce qu'on a… Oh non ! Merde !

Je réalise soudain que lui est moi on a bel et bien encore une fois franchi le cap, en attestent les préservatifs usagés jeté à côté du lit (ok, c'est un canapé lit, mais c'est pareil). Et c'était en toute honnêteté vachement bien. Enfin, sur le moment, parce qu'après je me suis mis à pleurer comme une madeleine.

Non sérieux (je me plaque une main sur le visage, honteux), mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris. J'étais super en colère hier après l'appel de Ben, du coup j'ai foncé tête baissée dans ce rendez-vous avec Samuel, décidé à en profiter et à aller bien.

Alors, le verre, la pizza, la promenade dans le parc en parlant d'Hamilton (il connait bien, mais j'ai peur qu'il se soit documenté seulement pour m'impressionner) et d'autres comédies musicales, notre petit duo de « Defying gravity » de la comédie _Wicked_, tout ça s'était vraiment super.

Ensuite, il m'a embrassé et c'était juste waw. Comme ça m'a bien chauffé, ça plus sa main baladeuse, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé si on pouvait aller chez lui. Bien sûr, il a accepté sans sourciller.

Et on l'a fait. On s'est jeté l'un sur l'autre comme des fous. J'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais fait de cette manière un peu plus… bestiale et j'avoue que c'était agréable. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle expérience Samuel avait au préalable, mais je crois qu'on pourrait dire que c'est un bon coup.

Et ensuite, une fois qu'on a eu fini, bein ouais, je me suis mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Parce qu'une fois la tentation et le désir retombé, j'ai réalisé ce que je venais réellement de faire. Parce que si la dernière fois je pouvais encore prétendre que c'était un petit dérapage, un moment de faiblesse pardonnable, cette fois-ci je n'avais aucune excuse parce que c'était moi qui avais initié cette situation.

Ça a surpris Samuel, qui forcément s'attendait à tout sauf à ça et qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre la chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dû penser de moi sur le moment, mais en tout cas j'ai de la chance car il a décidé de se montrer un peu ironique pour tenter de désamorcer ma crise de sanglots et de ne pas me blâmer.

J'étais totalement prostré dans un coin, planqué à moitié sous la couverture en me cachant le visage, honteux, alors il m'a pris dans ses bras – ce que je ne m'attendais pas, et m'a caressé doucement la tête en me disant que ça allait aller, que ce n'était pas grave, et que s'il avait fait un truc mal, il était réellement désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser.

Après un moment pour réussir à me reprendre un minimum, mais toujours en me cachant le visage, je me suis senti obligé de tout lui raconter. Parce qu'il est gentil comme tout, très doux, et qu'il méritait au moins une explication. Pour qu'il comprenne que le problème c'était moi, pas lui.

Donc voilà, je me suis retrouvé à raconter à mon… amant (on va appeler ça comme ça parce que c'est le seul mot que je trouve) comment j'étais en fait encore en plein deuil de ma précédente – et première – relation. Dire le mot « deuil » m'a semblé à moi aussi un peu fort et peu exact, mais je pense qu'inconsciemment s'était ce que je ressentais sur le moment.

Je lui ai aussi expliqué que du coup, je voulais absolument passer à autre chose, que je désirais réellement aller de l'avant et que cette soirée était très bien, et qu'il avait fait très bien, mais apparemment, je n'étais pas encore totalement prêt à ça. Ou du moins, ça rendait la rupture avec mon ex réelle. Et c'était ça qui était douloureux.

Parce que ouais, je crois que dans ce moment précis, une part de moi à resonger à tout ce qui se passait depuis deux ans avec Ben, et que je réalisais que c'était trop dur et que je devais lâcher prise. Réellement.

En racontant tout cela, j'avais un peu peur que Samuel s'énerve et me mette à la porte, mais il m'a écouté avec une certaine bienveillance en me passant des mouchoirs. Quand j'ai eu terminé en m'excusant platement et en lui disant encore une fois que lui il était vraiment bien et que j'avais réellement apprécié cette soirée, il s'est levé, m'a regardé avec un sourire, et m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave.

Il a réfléchi un instant en se grattant la tête, puis a expliqué que lui aussi comprenait cette situation car il avait aussi eu une rupture compliquée en début d'année scolaire. A cause de la distance. Qu'il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant de se remettre en selle et accepter de rencontrer de nouvelle personne. Il ne m'en voulait pas, ce qui me rassurait.

Comme s'était tard et que j'étais encore un peu secoué et fatigué par ce qui venait de se passer, il m'a proposé de rester dormir ici. Au moment de se coucher, il m'a murmuré que lui aussi il avait passé une très bonne soirée et qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup.

Il m'a avoué qu'il avait en tête à la base d'essayer d'avoir plus que simplement cette soirée, voir ce qui pouvait arriver si on se fréquentait davantage, mais si j'avais besoin de plus de temps, que je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à essayer, il ne m'en voudrait pas.

Un mec bien, en somme.

Du coup, en repensant à cette discussion, assis là, dans le lit à côté de son corps suffisamment dénudé pour que je puisse en profiter visuellement, je me pose mille questions, mais la panique du réveil s'apaise.

Je l'observe attentivement, détaille son visage, son corps un peu musclé mais pas trop (plus que Ben ou moi en tout cas), et m'interroge profondément sur ce que je vais faire ou ce que je voudrais véritablement.

Ce que j'aimerais, c'est Ben, il n'y a pas photo.

Oui, mais seulement voilà, Ben n'est pas ici. Il est loin, très loin. Et objectivement notre histoire, aussi intense fut-elle, n'a duré qu'un peu plus d'un mois. Est-ce suffisant pour se fixer de l'attendre toute ma vie ?

En plus, il y a l'éloignement qui est en train de se créer entre nous. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, mais je le vois, je le ressens. Et je le subis, me faisant saigner le cœur lorsque je constate qu'il articule ses projets d'avenir sans m'y inclure, ou qu'il me retire de ses récits.

Alors la question, au vu de cela, ne serait-elle pas non pas de savoir ce que _j'aimerais_, mais de réfléchir plus concrètement à ce que je _veux_ ?

Qu'est-ce que je veux ?

Si seulement je le savais.

Je soupire d''agacement envers moi-même. Ce n'est pas vrai, je contourne la question, là ! Bon ok, je respire un grand coup et je me repose mon interrogation, posément, sans me chercher de faux prétextes.

Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant, en dépit de ton avenir fantasmé ?

Ne pas être seul toute ma vie, profitez de ma jeunesse !

Voilà ! C'est dit.

Bien qu'attristé par cette décision, je décide donc de cesser d'attendre ou de compter sur un miracle. La vie n'est pas une de mes comédies musicales à la « The Greatest Showman » où tout le monde et beau et gentils et où les gens qui s'aiment vraiment finissent toujours ensemble envers et contre tout parce que l'univers veux que ce soit ainsi.

Sauf que dans ces films, l'univers s'appelle un scénariste, qui écrit avec son cœur et ses émotions et pose ses propres fantasmes de happy end. Alors que dans la vraie vie, et j'ai l'impression de tomber des nues en m'en rendant de plus en plus compte, l'univers n'a ni plan, ni influence sur nos existences.

Résolu, je regarde encore Samuel, puis me recouche à ses côtés. Je veux essayer cette piste car je suis bien avec lui, il est gentil et drôle. Et par conséquent, je veux être là à son réveil, pour donner une suite à la soirée. Pour qu'il sache que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête là, que je veux bien tenter d'aller vers l'avenir en l'incluant à mon équation.

Ou est-ce pour m'empêcher moi-même de revenir sur ma décision ?

oooOooOoOooOooo

**Ben**

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Retenant mon souffle, je fais glisser la bille du stylo sur le papier. Je ressens le grattement tandis que l'encre coule pour former les lettres de ma signature. Je prends mon temps, m'applique. Il ne faudrait surtout pas gâcher ce moment précieux. Lorsque je reviens au-dessus du J pour mettre le point, mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine.

Voilà, c'est fait. Je pose le stylo à côté sur la table et observe une fois encore les deux exemplaires du contrat d'édition qui s'étalent sur le bureau devant moi, tous deux estampillés de mon nom. Lentement, comme dans un ralenti de filme, je redresse le visage vers Cassandra Summers, assise en face de moi.

Elle me regarde avec quelque chose d'étrangement doux dans le visage et sourit respectueusement. Après un instant, elle tend la main et tire à elle les deux dossiers, les relit rapidement à son tour, puis appose sur chaque page sa propre signature, puis pose à son tour le stylo.

\- Eh bien voilà, fait-elle en glissant l'un des exemplaires dans une pochette cartonnée avant de me le tendre. Heureuse de vous compter parmi nos auteurs, Ben.

En disant cela elle s'est levée et me tend la main, que je serre volontiers. Elle me fait ensuite signe de nous déplacer vers le petit canapé et la table basse où attendent une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes sur un petit plateau d'argent.

J'avoue que je n'en reviens pas de la taille des locaux de cette maison d'édition. Quand on m'avait dit « petite, à taille humaine », j'avoue que j'avais en tête quelque chose de moins démesuré.

Or, les locaux sont immenses. Ils prennent plusieurs étage d'un immeuble d'affaire et la déco, bien que chaleureuse avec de la moquette, du bois, des plantes vertes partout et des tableaux, pue le dispendieux.

Le bureau de Cassandre et immense, on dirait presque un petit appartement à la déco épurée. Petit canapé en cuir, table-basse en verre sortie tout droit de chez un designer d'exception, plusieurs arbustes en pots presque aussi grands que moi, bureau de créateur en bois noble.

Elle débouche la bouteille en déclarant avec un clin d'œil :

\- Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore l'âge, mais ça restera entre nous. Après tout, un premier roman publié, ça se fête.

Je ne la contredis pas et accepte très volontiers la flûte pleine qu'elle me tend.

\- Tchin, dit-elle en faisant tinter les verres l'un contre l'autre.

Je trempe mes lèvres dans le mousseux et apprécie. Première fois que je bois du champagne et probablement que dernière fois que j'aurais l'occasion d'en gouter un si cher. Légèrement tracassé par quelque chose, je me permets de demander :

\- Je m'excuse de vous ennuyer avec cette question, mais pour l'avance ?

Elle repose sa coupe et me regarde toujours en souriant, imperturbable.

\- Il y a deux possibilités : Soit nous vous faisons un versement sur un compte donné, soi nous vous faisons un chèque que vous pouvez déposer à la banque. C'est à votre préférence.

J'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'annonce que c'était possible de la recevoir en cash, mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à des miracles. N'ayant pas encore de compte privé – mes parents en avaient créé un à mon nom, mais il est destiné à l'argents pour mes études –, je réponds :

\- Plutôt un chèque.

\- Bien, je vais téléphoner à la comptabilité pour qu'il le prépare, répond Cassandra en se levant pour rejoindre son bureau. Vous pourrez le prendre à l'accueil en repartant.

\- Merci.

Elle décroche son combiné et téléphone en interne pour faire la demande pendant que je termine ma coupe de champagne. Il me faudra donc demander à mes parents de déposer l'argent sur leur compte, puis de retirer pour me le donner ne liquide. Je leur en laisserais une part, mais j'ai besoin de pouvoir utiliser librement ce montant sans passer sans cesse par eux.

Maintenant, la vraie question que je me pose, c'est celle du délai. Dans combien de temps pourrais-je mettre la main sur mon avoir ? Quelques jours j'imagine, le temps que les transactions se fassent de banque à banque. J'espère le plus vite possible car je bouillonne d'impatience.

Pendant que Cassandra donne les infos nécessaires au téléphone, je sors mon propre portable et ouvre la photo que nous avions prise avec Arthur le jour de son départ devant l'office de poste où nous nous étions rencontrés. Voir son visage me fait toujours cet effet à la fois agréable et désagréable dans la poitrine.

Je suis d'autant plus tendu aujourd'hui qu'il ne m'a plus répondu du tout depuis notre « dispute » de vendredi soir. J'ai pourtant essayé deux fois et je lui ai envoyé un message, mais il m'a tout simplement ignoré. Il faut croire qu'il est réellement en rogne. Ce qui renforce encre plus ma conviction que le plan proposé par Samantha est le bon à suivre.

Je dois me rendre à sa fac et le surprendre.

J'imagine la scène. Moi l'attendant à la sortie de ses cours, près de la fontaine plantée en face de l'entrée (j'ai déjà fait du repérage entre les photos qu'il m'avait envoyées et Google Earth), un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Lui me voyant, s'immobilisant de stupeur, se plaquant une main sur la bouche, près à pleurer comme toujours.

Alors je m'avancerai vers lui en souriant, et je l'embrasserai devant tout le monde, il y aurait surement des cons pour huer, mais je compte sur les filles cool pour applaudir.

Ensuite, je lui glisserais le bouquet entre les mains et je lui dirai à quel point je l'aime encore, que non, je ne passe sûrement pas à autre chose sans lui. Que je pense encore à lui comme un fou, que je ne veux plus qu'on soit juste des amis à distance.

Il essayera de me raisonner en me disant que ce serait trop dur, qu'en plus nous n'avions aucune certitude sur notre avenir. Qui nous disait que lui serait amener à retourne à New York, où moi près de lui ? Nous allions nous faire souffrir non ?

Je l'embrasserai à nouveau pour le faire taire, et je lui dirai en souriant que la seule certitude que j'ai dans ma vie, c'est de l'aimer. Je ne pourrai pas lui promettre quoi que ce soit, mais seulement que ça, c'était la vérité, la seule qui vaille la peine de s'interroger.

Il fondrait probablement en larmes à ce moment et se jettera dans mes bras. Puis nous irions à sa chambre et là…

\- Ben, tout va bien ?

La voix de Cassandra me ramène subitement à la réalité et je sursaute presque en réalisant qu'elle est revenue s'installer en face de moi.

\- Perdu dans vos pensées, me demande-t-elle poliment.

\- Oui, excusez-moi.

Elle sourit en me désignant mon portable, que je tiens encore en main et qui affiche encore la photo.

\- Votre petit ami ? Vous lui avez annoncé ?

Elle le dit avec tant de décontraction, et une once de bienveillance dans le regard que je suis rassurer de constater qu'elle a compris mon orientation et ne le prend pas avec répulsion. Heureusement, ça me faisait un peu peur.

\- Compliqué, je réponds en rangeant l'appareil, un peu gêné.

\- Je ne me fais pas plus indiscrète, éclate-t-elle de rire en reprenant la bouteille.

Elle me ressert. Nous poursuivons notre échange encore un moment, elle aborde le sujet délicat des corrections tandis que les bulles me montent déjà un peu à la tête. J'ai très envie de lui dire qu'elle aille se faire voir sur les changements de noms, que personne ne touchera à une lettre ou un cheveu de mon roi Arturo mais je m'en abstiens, me contentant de rire stupidement à certaine de ses blagues.

Une fois la bouteille terminée – j'ai chaud et j'ai le sentiment que je ne suis plus très net – Cassandra me raccompagne à l'accueil et, devinant sans doute mon état, me propose d'appeler un taxi, mais je refuse car j'ai un autre projet que de rentrer tout de suite.

Je lui sers la main, me dirige vers l'ascenseur, mais fait demi-tour car elle me rappelle en riant que j'oublie mon chèque. Confus, je le récupère, m'excuse, puis m'en-vais, rouge et honteux. Bon dieu, c'était bien le moment de se prendre une cuite, tiens.

oo

De retour dans la rue, je tâche de respirer profondément pour désembuer mon esprit, mais je crois que le plus efficace pour cela reste encore de marcher. Bon, du coup je vais éviter de descendre m'enfermer dans le métro, surtout que l'endroit où je souhaite aller n'est pas si loin.

Au bout de tout de même trois quart d'heure de marche à travers les rues de New York, j'atteins enfin mon objectif second de la journée. Broadway. Cela fait depuis dimanche soir, lorsque j'y suis passé pour rejoindre une bande de potes de la fac pour boire un verre, que je trépigne d'y revenir, car j'y ai vu quelque chose de TRES intéressant, et qui, j'en suis sûr, me permettra de marquer des points dans ma réconciliation avec Arthur.

Je me dirige droit vers le bon théâtre, m'approche du guichet, et demande deux billets au premier rang pour la première de la nouvelle tournée de « Hamilton ». Voilà ce qui m'assurera le cœur de mon futur charmant ex-ex petit-copain.

Nous avions eu une occasion manquée (par ma faute) lorsqu'il était là, et je pense que c'est un bon moyen de lui dire que je suis désolé et que je VEUX qu'il revienne à New York. Et là, avec ça comme appât, il ne pourra que dire oui.

En plus, la première de cette nouvelle tournée sera fin juillet, donc pile quand il sera en période de vacances, et donc libre de me rejoindre pour cette occasion. J'imagine déjà sa tête, son regard débordant de joie lorsque je lui tendrai l'enveloppe avec les billets. J'ai hâte !

Par contre, en attendant, je manque de m'étouffer lorsqu'on m'annonce le prix. Heureusement que j'ai emmené avec moi toutes mes économies – faîtes à la sueur de mon front en bossant avec mon père durant les weekends l'an dernier – et que le chèque reremplira mes caisses parce que sinon je n'aurais vraiment plus un sou.

Quelle idée d'avoir des prix pareils ! En même temps c'est vrai que je ne fais pas non plus les choses à moitié. Notez que je ne vais pas trop me plaindre, parce que trouver encore des places libres, au premier rang, le soir de la première, c'est sûrement un coup de ce bon vieil univers qui me fait un clin d'œil.

Ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai décidé de croire. Parce que pour être honnête, j'ai beau être un mec très cartésien et un peu septique de nature, je crois que l'enthousiasme d'Arthur, sa foi inébranlable en l'univers, a fini par déteindre sur moi. Il faut dire que toute notre histoire pousse à croire à ces choses-là.

Comment ne pas vouloir succomber à de telles croyances lorsque tout a semblé avoir fait en sorte que nous nous rencontrions et nous aimions. Et nous aimons encore malgré la distance, j'en suis certain au plus profond de moi.

J'empoche précieusement les billets dans mon sac à dos, que j'ai emporté avec moi car je prévoyais de retourner en cours cet après-midi. Je crois que je vais courber cet après-midi, je suis trop distrait par mon imagination pour pouvoir me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que mes retrouvailles avec mon futur-ex-ex-petit-copain.

Tout en sortant du théâtre, serrant le sac fort contre moi par peur d'un soudain et pas si improbable vol à l'arrachée, je lève les yeux vers le ciel et vois un avion passé. Là, je pense rapidement à combien pourrait me couter un vol aller-retour pour Middletown et estime qu'avec le cachet que je viens de recevoir, je devrais avoir assez.

Par contre, après cette expédition, je serais vraiment à sec. Mais ce n'est pas grave, car je sais que cela en vaut la peine.

Excité et impatient, je me dépêche de rejoindre mon père à son boulot. Je veux accélérer les choses en lui proposant de passer à la banque poser le chèque durant sa pause déjeuner. Je ne peux plus attendre car une seule pensée m'obsède depuis ce matin :

Je vais revoir Arthur ! Est cette fois, ce n'est pas une supposition.


End file.
